


Broken Hearts and Broken Bonds

by FireTheCanon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTheCanon/pseuds/FireTheCanon
Summary: If one thing has always made sense to Rose Weasley, it’s her dad. For as long as she can remember, he’s always been there for her. From games as a child to teaching her the importance of tolerance and love. But when she finds herself in a relationship she knows he won’t approve of, Rose takes matters into her own hands. Rather than talking to him about it, she decides to not talk to him at all - a choice she soon realises has cost her more than she ever intended. Will she be able to repair the damage she has caused, or is the relationship she has with Ron gone for good?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Hugo Weasley, Hermione Granger & Rose Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley & Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley & Rose Weasley, Ron Weasley & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3. I am Fire The Canon on ffn.net and will be cross posting all my MCs on here. This is a brand new one, but I also plan to eventually rewrite a lot of my previous published or unfinished once then publish here as well. 
> 
> This work is pretty close to canon, however I have labelled it as AU as Ron remains as an Auror in this and does not leave to work in the joke shop. Also, I took some liberties with how I used the Dementors in this which probably don't match their canon descriptions. 
> 
> This is a blanket thank you to by beta DobbyRocksSocks on ffn, who beta'd this super quickly. And The Lady Arturia who beta'd the prologue and the first chapter. 
> 
> This has been completely written and beta'd and will consist of 11 chapters, along with a prologue and epilogue. I will update weekly. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and would love to hear your thoughts.

**Prologue**

_ She is the sweetest thing that I know… _

_ Took my heart upon a one way trip _

_ Guess she went wandering off with it _

_ “Hearts Don’t Break Around Here”, Ed Sheeran _

“Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!” Five-year-old Rose stuck out her arms and balanced along the thin piece of rope splayed along the grass. She walked toe to heel and jumped off at the end. 

“Well done, Rosie,” Ron laughed. “You’re getting better at it.”

A wide smile broke across the child’s face, and she ran back to the start to begin again. “Watch me, Daddy!” she shouted. “Watch me!”

“I’m watching, Rosie.” Ron leaned back against the tree he sat under, keeping one eye on Rose and the other on his elusive son. He liked weekends; it was more time with the kids and less thinking about the work he’d left at the office. 

Rose repeated the acrobatic act multiple times, insisting Ron watch her on every occasion. He congratulated her every time, to which her chest swelled with pride. 

“I’m so good now, Daddy!” she declared after the sixth attempt.

“Of course you are, Rosie!” Ron told her. “You could join a circus.”

Rose giggled. “No, Daddy. I can’t do that!”

“Alright. But you could if you wanted.”

“Witches don’t join circuses. You’re so silly, Daddy!” She flopped into his lap, hard. Her bright blue eyes stared into his for a moment. “I’m going to be a Auror like you!”

“An Auror?” Ron asked. “Nah!”

“Yes!” Rose declared. “I will.”

“Why?”

“I’ll catch all the bad people out there. Just like you, Daddy.”

“Mummy catches the bad people too,” Ron said, but Rose shook her head. 

“A Auror! A Auror!” 

Ron smiled. “If you say so, Rosie.”

“I do say so.” She nodded, and Ron laughed. Again, she was back to staring at him, her face wide with happiness. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, Rosie. You know I do.”

“How much today?” Rose asked. 

“Too much,” Ron told her, and Rose giggled. It was a game they played - something they did all the time. She flung her arms around his neck. 

“Not  _ too  _ much. You can’t love me  _ too _ much.”

“How much, then?” Ron asked, grinning at her.

“Just the right amount,” Rose told him seriously.

“That’s still too much.”

“Noooo!” Rose whined. “Daddy, stop being silly. You’re too silly sometimes.”

“Sorry.”

Rose climbed off him again and tugged on his hand. “Let’s play. Hide and seek. I’ll count.” She dragged him to his feet and covered her face with her hands. Ron spotted a blue eye poking out from underneath. “One! Two! Three! Four… Daddy, you’re supposed to hide!” She glared up at him, hands on hips.

“How did you know I wasn’t hiding if you had your eyes closed?” Ron asked. 

Her eyes narrowed in a very Hermione-like fashion, he noted. “Hide!”

“Alright,” Ron said. “But no peeking!”

Rose covered her eyes again, once more leaving a gap between her fingers. Ron waited until she got to five before he scooped her into his arms. 

“Daddy!” Rose squealed. “Put me down!”

“You’re a cheat, Rosie,” he said. “For that, we need to go inside. Hugo!”

His three-year-old son ran over from where he was digging in the dirt. He was filthy but appeared delighted. 

“Let’s get you two inside and all cleaned up.” Ron picked Hugo up as well and threw each of his children over his shoulders. They screeched with delight, giggling all the way into the house until he set them on the kitchen floor. 

“‘Gain!” Hugo cried.

“You need to have a bath, mate,” Ron said. 

“No!” Hugo complained. 

“I’m afraid so.”

Saturdays were a good day with the downside that Hermione had to work from one to five. They’d always try to do something in the mornings before she had to leave, and the afternoons were set aside for playing outside if the weather was good. Save for the occasional night-time gathering with the extended family, Saturdays meant just the four of them. 

It was their favourite day.

“No, I don’t want a bath,” Hugo said seriously, as if using that tone would convince Ron otherwise. 

Ron chuckled. “You know the rules. Mummy’ll be home soon.”

Hugo pouted.

“Come on. Both of you, upstairs. Last one up is a Blast-Ended Skrewt!”

Rose and Hugo squealed and ran up the stairs, both declaring they were the first one.

“You were last, Daddy!” Rose teased, pointing a dirty finger at him when he finally reached the bathroom. “You’re a Blast-Ended Skrewt!”

“You beat me again,” Ron sighed. “Alright, bathtime. Both of you.”

…

“Oh my, Rosie, you’re going to outshine the bride today.” Ron grinned at his nine-year-old daughter. She’d spent a good thirty minutes in the bathroom with Hermione, trying to get her hair the way she wanted it. Only then was Ron allowed to see how they both looked. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Rose giggled, blushing slightly. 

“We’ll have to keep the boys away from you tonight,” Ron continued, causing his daughter to turn a deeper shade of red. He looked at Hermione. “And you, too.”

“Daddy, you’re really silly sometimes,” Rose told him. “I’m too young for a boyfriend.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Ron nodded. 

“And, what do you think of the dress?” Hermione asked, indicating the ruby-red knee-length dress Rose had been talking about since she’d bought it last weekend. 

“Didn’t I already say you looked beautiful?” Ron asked, grinning. 

“You look rather handsome too, Daddy,” Rose said.

“Why, thank you.”

“Are we ready to go?” Hermione looked around at her husband and two children. Hugo wore dark green dress robes, appearing thoroughly uncomfortable in something so formal. Hermione herself wore a pale purple dress, very much contradictory to Rose’s deep red. 

“I think so,” Ron said. “We look wonderful.”

The wedding was George and Angelina’s. Neither had wanted to make a big fuss, and like so many of the Weasley clan, hosted it in the orchard behind the Burrow. The ceremony was short and sweet, and the reception tamer than ones in the past, due to the large number of children now attending. 

Rose sat beside Ron, swinging her feet in time to the music. She liked music, and her eyes never left the dance floor as couples danced with each other. Ron watched his daughter, smiling at her fascination with the dancers. Suddenly, he placed his open palm in her lap.

She looked up at his smiling face. 

“You wanna dance, Rosie?”

“With you?” Rose asked.

“Only if you want to.”

A large smile broke out on her face, and she nodded, accepting his hand. They moved to the dance floor, Rose’s arms only just reaching around his waist. She was tall for her age, but so was Ron. 

“Thank you,” she said, grinning.

“How could I not ask the prettiest girl here tonight to dance?” Ron asked. 

Rose beamed. “I love you, Daddy,” she said softly. 

He smiled down at her. “I love you too, Rosie. But you know that.”

She laughed, her arms tightening around his waist in a hug. 

…

Rose threw long arms around his neck, her lips pressing to his cheek. “I’ll miss you, Dad.” Her voice was barely a whisper. 

“I’ll miss you more,” he responded, just as quiet. He no longer had to bend down to reach her. She had grown so much. 

Rose pulled away and smiled at him. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Rosie,” he replied. “But you know that.”

She grinned. 

“Have a fun fourth year,” he then said. “But don’t forget about us.”

“Like I ever would.” She hugged him again, tighter this time. 

Ron watched as she boarded the train, moving to the carriage he stood closest to. She waved, and he responded. 

“She’ll be fifteen soon,” Ron said absently to Hermione as the train pulled away. 

“Yet she still looks at you like she’s five years old,” Hermione murmured. 

Ron smiled. “And I hope that never changes.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hugo return home from their fourth and second years at Hogwarts.

**Chapter One**

_He could be the one who hits the light inside my soul_

_“I Wish”, Mini Viva_

Rose looked out the window, watching as the vast Scottish countryside went by in a blur. Albus had opened up a game of Exploding Snap, which everyone else had willingly agreed to play to pass the time. Rose had been in no mood for something so light-hearted as words played ‘round and ‘round in her head. 

She hadn’t intended for it to ever happen. In fact, she’d come to Hogwarts a year ago, ready to begin her fourth year with a clean slate. She’d _hated_ him a year ago. Absolutely despised him and everything he stood for. But the last year had seen many changes, the biggest being within herself. 

She’d developed feelings.

They had started off as small, insignificant complications. Perhaps a small flutter in her stomach when he looked at her, or a slight off-beat of her heart if he said her name. She could ignore those easily enough. 

The complications had then turned to bouts of jealousy if she saw another girl speaking to him. Especially her cousin, Molly. She knew Molly fancied him too, but he’d never seemed particularly interested in her. 

Rose had unintentionally turned cold towards Molly. They hadn’t spoken for most of the year. 

Then, that jealousy had turned into her asking him to the Christmas Eve Ball just to spite everyone else she had known wanting to ask him. She hadn’t even anticipated his answer being yes, not really. He’d seemed delighted, actually, accepting her offer in a heartbeat. 

_“You want to come with me?”_

_“Okay.”_

Spite had turned to nerves and anticipation as they danced together until the early hours of the morning, when he’d taken her by the hand and led her to a private area of the school. He wore the smile she’d often seen on him when she was around but had assumed it was just him being nice. Now, she realised she was the cause of that smile, and it wasn’t as irritating as she thought it was.

He’d kissed her that night; his lips had been soft and gentle and she’d welcomed it, surprising herself by her enthusiasm to _finally_ kiss him. 

A relationship had blossomed after that, and Rose felt happier every day. They’d sit together in every class they had, share sweets and books with each other on the weekend, and take private trips to Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand. Rose learnt that he wasn’t as bad as she’d thought; in fact, he was one of the sweetest boys she’d ever known. He liked her a lot, and she liked him too - more and more each day. By the end of their fourth year, they were quite inseparable.

The only thing they hadn’t done was tell their families. Rose had sworn all of her cousins and her brother to secrecy and threatened to hex them into oblivion if they so much as uttered a name to anyone outside of Hogwarts. This had silenced them for the rest of the year, considering she had a large supply of hexes the rest had no idea how to counter. 

But school had finished now, and they were going home. James, Albus, and Lily wouldn’t have to live in fear of what she’d do to them if they told anyone, nor would Lucy or Louis. Molly wouldn’t dare, considering her own feelings and the rejection she’d felt when her very own cousin had stolen her crush away. Hugo would still have to endure her threat, so she was confident he wouldn’t say anything. 

Though, did she really want to live in secrecy for all of summer? She was already planning to write letters, and surely her mum and dad would work it out. She supposed she could make them think it was someone else, someone they’d like more. They didn’t need to know exactly _who_ had stolen her heart over the past year.

“Rosie, you’re awfully quiet over there. Are you okay?”

Rose jumped at her name, and turned to find James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo staring at her with concern. She averted her gaze, her eyes falling on the only other person in the compartment.

Scorpius. He watched her with the same confusion, though she suspected he knew more than the others. 

Looking away from him, she nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Albus pressed. “Hugo is beating us by a mile. We might need you to subdue him.”

Rose went back to staring out the window. “He’s probably charming the cards,” she said absently. “He cheats that way all the time.”

Her revelation sent James and Albus into an uproar as they demanded if that were true. Rose didn’t even step in when they tackled her brother to the ground, ignoring his cries for help. 

Scorpius sidled in close to her. He offered a smile that she ignored. 

“Er, what’s up, Rose?” He fiddled with his hands. “Are you… having second thoughts about us?”

Rose turned away from the window again and looked at him, confused for a moment. “No, of course not.”

Relief flooded Scorpius’ face. “Are you worried about your family, then?”

Rose nodded, watching briefly as Hugo confessed to charming the cards to explode when someone else touched them. 

“You little sneak!” James scowled. 

“Just because you’re some charms genius, doesn’t mean you can use it against us,” Albus hissed.

“Is that why you always beat me?” Lily asked, pouting.

“Well, I’m kind of worried, too,” Scorpius admitted amidst the chaos. 

“My dad _hates_ your dad,” Rose said. 

“I know. My dad isn’t exactly a fan of yours, either. But it’s Mum I’m more concerned about,” Scorpius muttered. “Dad’s kind of… changed his way of thinking more than Mum has.”

Rose rested her head against the back of the seat and sighed. “I’m just scared about what’ll happen if they find out. Mum will probably try to look at it logically, but Dad… he’ll… he’ll probably be disappointed in me.”

“Well, he shouldn’t be,” Scorpius said. 

“But he will be.”

“I have an idea,” Scorpius said, piquing Rose’s interest. She stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “Why don’t we just reveal it to them on the platform? They can’t do anything in a public place - my parents or yours.”

“Yeah, and cop it at home?” Rose asked.

“Well, hopefully they’d be so happy to see us, we can fill them in with all the amazing things we did this year, that it will be so late before they even get a chance to ask, and we’ll be exhausted so we will go to bed.”

“Have you met my dad?” Rose asked. “He doesn’t forget about things like that.”

Scorpius shrugged. “What do you suggest, then? We go on in secrecy?”

“Yes. For the rest of our lives, if we can.”

“Rosie -”

“Don’t call me that! I hate that name.”

“Sorry. Albus calls you that all the time, though.”

Rose scowled and looked away from him. Rosie was a nickname her dad had given to her when she was little. She hated being called it unless he said it. And perhaps her mum, if she was in the right mood for it. Other than that, it was Rose. Albus knew that.

James and Albus still had Hugo pinned to the compartment floor, despite his struggle. “You may have more charms in that little brain of yours than the rest of us combined, but we’re bigger than you, you squirt. Trying to cheat us like that -”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Rose snapped, taking out her wand and pointing it at her cousins. “He cheats _all_ the time. Why do you think Mum and Dad don’t play with us anymore? Did you know that by the end of his _first_ year he could counter any anti-cheating charm _they_ put on it, and he’s so sneaky with it too. He’s not good at Exploding Snap, he’s just exceptionally good at charms, counter charms being his speciality. You should have worked it out long ago.”

James and Albus climbed off Hugo, allowing him to get to his feet. Hugo sent Rose a reproachful look, and she scowled back at him. 

“Seriously, I need you to break into Mum and Dad's sweet stash,” James said. “They've got so many charms on that, it's not funny.”

“I could probably do it!” Hugo said brightly. “Show me next time we come over.”

Rose rolled her eyes and returned to stare out the window again. The conversation in the carriage changed to how they would spend their summer, and eventually the trolley lady came by, offering snacks. 

Everyone but Rose bought something, and while they ate, Rose was allowed to ponder over Scorpius’ suggestion of revealing their relationship on the platform. She doubted it would stop her dad, but it may shock him into silence for a while. The car ride home, at least. 

“What the _hell?_ ”

All eyes turned to James, who was gaping at the Chocolate Frog card in his hand. 

“Oh, did you finally get - argh!” Albus let go of the card and turned to Rose with wide eyes. 

“What?” Rose asked, sighing. She had a few Chocolate Frog cards, but it wasn't something she sought. Most of her collection consisted of the four Founders and Albus Dumbledore, with a few extras. 

Also looking rather put out by the card, James passed it to her.

Rose took it, her own eyes widening at what she saw. “Is this a joke?” she asked.

“Please let it be,” James groaned. “Please let this be a hoax. A prank of some kind.”

“What?” Lily and Hugo asked, trying to peer at the card. 

Rose snatched it away from them. 

“They can't be on _cards_ ,” Albus cried. “Not that. Our one solace. Now it takes away the fun of collecting them.”

“Who?” Lily demanded. “Who's on the card?” She snatched it from Rose's hand. “Hey! It's Uncle Ron!”

“What?” Hugo took it from her. “ _Dad_? What's he doing on a card?”

“Ruining our lives,” James said. “Because if he's on one, you can bet Dad and Aunt Hermione are on one too.”

“Do you think they know?” Rose asked. 

“Yeah,” Albus said. “Why not? I bet Uncle Ron is thrilled.”

Rose took the card from Hugo and stared down at the picture of her father. She then flipped it over so she could read. “ _Ron Weasley. Known as one of the three destroyers of Lord Voldemort - the darkest wizard of all time. He worked with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to destroy the Horcruxes that would eventually lead to Voldemort’s demise. He also helped to revolutionise the Ministry of Magic, where he now works as a senior Auror alongside Harry Potter. Mr Weasley is said to be a great chess player and, in his spare time, enjoys spending time with his two children.”_

Rose looked up at the surprised faces of the others.

“Wonderful,” James spat. “Just _wonderful._ ”

“A continued embarrassment, the lot of them,” Albus added.

“Why is Dad on a Chocolate Frog card?” Hugo repeated. 

No one really had an answer for that, but the mood significantly changed after their discovery. Rose guessed that their interest in buying the sweet would drop greatly after that day.

Over the next half an hour or so, voices throughout the carriage were heard, and their suspicions had been right. It seemed that Ron, Hermione, and Harry - to the delight of other students - had been added to the card collection.

The excitement became so much that James cast sound-reducing charms around the whole compartment. 

When no one else was looking, Rose slipped the card into her school bag. The others may have been embarrassed by them, but she found it rather fascinating. She felt quite proud, actually. It was cool seeing her dad on a card like that. 

“That's never going to happen to my parents.”

Rose turned to Scorpius. She hadn't realised he'd seen her. 

“I'd want to keep it too,” Scorpius added, smiling at her. “It's great!”

Rose returned his smile and said, “Thanks.”

Scorpius patted her arm. 

…

“It'll be good having them back,” Ron said with a small nod. “As they get older, it makes things a lot easier. I mean, they can look after themselves, now. If we have to work, we can just leave them…” He fidgeted on the platform, craning his neck to see if the train was coming.

“Speak for yourself,” Harry laughed. “We still have to find a mediator so James and Al don't murder each other.”

“Nah. Rose and Hugo like each other enough.” Ron frowned. “Well, they don't really talk to each other much. But Rosie really looks out for him. She's a good big sister.” He beamed.

“I don't know,” Harry said. “I still remember the time she tried to Floo him away because she was jealous of all the attention he was getting as a newborn.”

Ron and Hermione both laughed at the memory, though at the time it had been a great concern. They still didn't know how she'd managed to get him from upstairs and carry him all the way down to the fireplace without their realising. 

The platform was growing crowded as families arrived to greet their children at the end of the school year. 

“It's easy to spot the new ones,” Ron said, indicating a nervous-looking mother as she peered around in search of the train. “Hoping they're going to come back in one piece and all.”

“I think we've all been there,” Harry agreed. 

“Yet, when we went off, we weren't really worried, were we?” Ginny asked. “It's different when it's your own kids.”

They were due back at four o’clock, and the moment the large clock ticked over, steam and a horn sounded. The scarlet Hogwarts Express quickly came into view, slowing to an eventual stop. Soon, students began piling off, carrying trunks and pets as they ran to their parents. 

“Tardy as per usual,” Ron said, scanning the carriages in search of his children and Harry’s. “What are they doing? Finishing off a game of Exploding Snap?”

Hermione nudged him and indicated the second last carriage as three specks of red hair appeared, and two brown-haired boys. “They're coming, Ron,” she said. 

Ron straightened, lifting his hand to wave them over, but stopped when a sixth head appeared.

“Is that Malfoy’s kid with them?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Hermione said. “Remember, we talked about this. About Rosie’s… relationship with him.”

“I wiped it from my mind,” Ron said. 

“And you'll be okay with it, won't you?” Ginny teased. 

“We aren't supposed to know yet,” Hermione reminded them.

Ron watched as the kids got closer, waving Rose and Hugo over to them. Hugo's face broke into a wide smile when he spotted them, and Harry and Ginny’s kids also walked a little faster. 

Rose, however, stopped. 

“What's she doing?” Ron wondered, watching her hesitate. The young Malfoy kid stayed beside her, both pairs of eyes darting between him and Hermione, and Malfoy and his wife. “Ah, they probably don't know yet,” he said, glancing towards Malfoy and his wife. That surprisingly cheered him up about the prospect of his daughter and Malfoy’s kid fancying each other. 

“Just let them be,” Hermione warned. 

“I will. Don't worry. Hey, mate!” Ron embraced Hugo as he finally reached them. “How was your second year? What are we up to now? Sixth year Charms?”

Hugo practically glowed at the praise but shook his head. “I only managed to get halfway through fifth year.”

Ron smiled. “Too bad.” He then glanced back at Rose, who was still standing with Scorpius in the middle of the platform. “Should I tell her to hurry up?”

“Just give her a moment,” Hermione said patiently. 

A moment was all they needed, for now his parents and hers were watching, and they both knew that. Rose turned to Scorpius and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in an innocent kiss expected from two fifteen-year-olds. 

“Well…” Ron turned his attention to where Malfoy and his wife stood. The couple had gone pale upon seeing their son locked in an embrace with a Weasley. Malfoy’s eyes drifted over to where Ron and Hermione stood and then back to Scorpius. “He looks delighted, doesn't he?”

Harry and Ginny watched on in surprise, while their three kids gaped. 

“The hide of her!” James cried. “Threatening us all year with hexes if we told anyone, and there she is…” His hands flailed in Rose and Scorpius’ direction. “Ugh! Rude!”

“That's going to be an interesting conversation around the dinner table tonight,” Harry laughed.

“You're not going to be mad, are you?” Hugo asked, wide-eyed. 

“Are they coming up for air?” Ron huffed. “Oh, there we go.” 

Rose and Scorpius pulled apart and stepped away from each other. A moment later, they hugged and then Rose was walking towards them, while Scorpius joined his own parents. 

To Ron's surprise, Draco Malfoy appeared more stunned than angry. It was his wife that looked at Rose strangely before hurrying her family away. 

“Hey Rosie. How was your -”

Rather than stopping to talk, Rose walked straight past everyone and to the wall that would take her back onto King’s Cross. She didn't even glance back as she disappeared on the other side. 

“What on earth -” Ron said, staring after his daughter in puzzlement. “Where does she think she's going?”

Also appearing rather confused, Hermione looked between the wall, Ron, and then Harry and Ginny. 

“She was really quiet on the train, too,” Albus said. “Didn't even try to stop us beating up Hugo. Er…” He had the decency to look ashamed at that comment.

“You were what?” Harry asked as they all began walking to the wall themselves.

“Well… not really _beating him up_. Just trying to get him to confess to cheating in Exploding Snap… which he was.”

“Not again, Hugo,” Hermione sighed. “You know you're not supposed to do that.”

Hugo turned a deep shade of red and looked to Ron for support. 

“Don't look at me, mate,” Ron laughed. “Your mother's right.” He placed his arm across his son's shoulders and urged him towards the wall. Hugo disappeared, followed by Ron, then Hermione and then the others. 

Rose waited on the other side but didn't look at any of them. In fact, it seemed she wanted nothing to do with any of her family. Before Ron could try to talk to her again, she stormed off through the platform, leaving Ron and Hermione to grab her trunk and owl. 

“What's got her wand in a knot?” Ron asked. 

“Embarrassment, probably,” James said.

Ron turned to his nephew. “What do you mean? You're saying she's embarrassed to be seen with us? That's not like Rosie. She's never… she's never been like that before.” He watched as Rose stopped by platform eight, still refusing to look at them. 

“Well, no offence, Uncle Ron, but when half your family is famous for one thing or another, there are only a few things we can enjoy without them being spoiled, and it now seems even that has been ruined.”

All four adults looked at James in puzzlement, waiting for him to elaborate. James rolled his eyes. 

“Why didn't you tell us that we can't even buy Chocolate Frog cards without seeing your faces all over them anymore?” he cried. 

Realisation dawned on all of them, and Ron grinned. “Ah, they're out, are they?”

“ _Yes_ they're out!” James scoffed. He rounded on Harry. “It's embarrassing, you know.”

“Hey!” Harry said, “I can't control what they do. It's not like they asked us for permission.”

“So, who'd you get?” Ron asked, momentarily forgetting that Rose hadn't spoken a word to them yet.

“You!” all of the remaining children exclaimed. 

James dug into his bag and pulled out three other unopened boxes. “Here, take them. Just another thing we can't enjoy anymore.” He shoved them into Ron's hands. “With any luck, there's one of Dad and Aunt Hermione there too.” He shot all three of them a disgusted look and marched off to join Rose. 

“So, are we confiscating Chocolate Frogs now?” Ginny asked, watching her son kick at the ground as he neared his cousin.

“After that, I'm not sure we'll have to,” Hermione said. 

“Honestly, it's hardly embarrassing,” Ron said. “It's pretty neat getting on those cards, really.”

“No!” Albus said. “It's just another reason for the other kids to think we're of some elite class at Hogwarts. Our parents are now on _Chocolate Frog cards.”_

_“_ I think it's kind of cool,” Lily said. 

“Yeah,” Hugo agreed. “It's quite cool.”

“Obviously Rosie doesn't agree,” Ron muttered. 

Rose had never been embarrassed by them before. In fact, she'd always stated that she was okay with having two parents who were frequently recognised when out. Ron had always got the impression she was _proud_ of their achievements. Once the kids had gotten older and they'd told them about more events in the past and their exact involvement in it, Rose and Hugo had both taken it fairly well. Or so they'd thought. 

Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm and offered a comforting smile. “I'm sure once we're home, she'll forget all about it.”

They moved through King’s Cross Station quickly. Rose stayed ahead of them, now with James, until they reached their cars. Harry and Ginny had parked a fair distance from Ron and Hermione. 

“Well…” Harry said. “Good luck.” He nodded to where Rose now stood impatiently by the car, arms folded across her chest. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Ron muttered. 

Their home was a fair distance from London, situated in Nottingham. But with trunks and owls and teenagers, Ron and Hermione had long ago decided doing the drive home was easier than Apparating. They’d usually head to London the day before and stay with Harry and Ginny, and then go back after either dropping the kids off or picking them up. It wasn’t ideal, but they liked where they lived and didn’t fancy moving just to make two days of the year easier.

Once in the car and on the way - Hermione was driving - Ron turned around and grinned at his two kids in the back. Rose caught his look and quickly averted her gaze, while Hugo appeared very uncomfortable to be between them.

“So, how was school?” Ron asked after a moment. He flicked his eyes from Rose to Hugo.

“Good,” Hugo said, nodding. “Much the same, really.”

Ron nodded. “Rosie?”

“What Hugo said,” Rose mumbled, staring out the window. “Nothing exciting.”

“Right.” Ron continued to watch his daughter, waiting for her to snap out of this mood she was apparently in. But after a few long moments without her even attempting, he turned back around and glared out the front window. 

There was another long pause - an unusual situation, for usually Rose and Hugo talked non-stop about their time at Hogwarts - and Hermione said, “Rosie -”

“What?” Rose snapped, and Hermione’s eyes widened. 

“Rose!” Ron turned back to face her. “There’s no need to speak like that.”

Rose rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, sinking low into the car seat. 

“It’s okay,” Hermione said quietly so only Ron could hear. 

“She can’t -”

“It’s okay,” Hermione said again, her voice calm. “Just let it be for the moment.”

Ron folded his own arms across his chest and returned to glare ahead. It was going to be a very long four hours if this was how the mood was.

...

It was nearing seven when they finally pulled into their driveway. The car trip had been mostly done in silence since leaving London, apart from mild conversation between Ron and Hermione, and their occasional attempt to engage Hugo in discussion. Rose had spent the majority of the time staring out the window, barely acknowledging any of them. 

Once the car was stopped, she got out and stormed to the door, demanding they hurry up when Ron helped Hugo with his trunk and owl. 

“Rosie, you need to get your things,” Hermione said gently.

“Dad can get them!” Rose said. 

“Excuse me?” Ron stared at her in surprise for a moment. Rose glared at him. “I’m not…” He trailed off and shook his head, heaving her trunk out. 

“Rose, you’re old enough to get them yourself,” Hermione said. 

“Dad’s got it.”

“That’s not the point,” Hermione continued, just as confused by her daughter’s sudden attitude shift as Ron was. “He shouldn’t have to.”

Ron dragged Rose’s trunk and owl to the front door and rather than using the keys, unlocked it with his wand. Rose turned the handle, and with a sarcastic thank you to Ron for carrying in her belongings, she vanished upstairs, slamming her door shut.

“Well…” Ron said, peering up the stairs. “That was unusual. Did anything happen besides the Chocolate Frog incident that we should be aware about?” He looked at Hugo.

Hugo shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. She’s weird. This is like her at school all the time.”

“What?” Ron asked.

“She’s mean at school,” Hugo continued. “Well, to me and Albus at least. And now Molly. She’s okay with her friends and everyone else.”

“Why Molly?” Hermione said. “I know the two have never really gotten along, but they’ve always been civil to each other. At least… well, at least when we’ve been around.”

“Molly fancies Scorpius too,” Hugo explained, not particularly keen to discuss his sister’s love life, nor his cousin’s. 

“Ah,” Hermione said. “That makes sense, I suppose.”

“Perhaps I should talk to her?” Ron offered. 

“Maybe just give her some time,” Hermione suggested. “We can try and get through to her over dinner. She may just be afraid of our reaction about Scorpius and doesn’t want to discuss it.”

“Well, we won’t discuss it, then,” Ron said. “But she can’t go on like this.”

“She probably won’t.” Hermione smiled. “Just leave her and she’ll come around. Now, Hugo, what interesting spells have you learnt this year?”

“Yeah, anymore counter-charms to break through all of our secrets?” Ron asked.

Hugo grinned and nodded. 

“Yeah, well, if you try any of them while you’re here, consider yourself confined to your bedroom for all of summer.”

“I won’t,” Hugo promised. “I’m not allowed to use magic outside of school anyway.”

“Yeah, that hasn’t stopped you in the past,” Ron accused, shooting another concerned look towards the stairs. 

“Dad?”

“Yeah, mate?”

“I learnt some new Quidditch skills from James. He really thinks I can make the team next year. They’ll need a new Beater anyway, so… do you want to practice with me?”

“A Beater?” Ron asked. 

Hugo nodded. “Yeah… well, James is the Keeper, and everyone thinks he’ll be named captain next year, so I don’t have much chance do I?”

“If you’re better -”

“I’m not. He’s been teaching me how to be a Beater, and it’s alright, I guess. Can I practice?”

Ron was silent for a moment, studying his son. Personally, he thought Hugo would make a better Chaser than Beater, but who was he to tell him that? Hugo had been devastated when he hadn’t succeeded at tryouts at the start of his second year, outshone by Albus and James and a lot of older students. All he wanted was to be on the Gryffindor team. It didn’t bother him how he managed that.

“Yeah, why not?” he said eventually. “At least for an hour.”

Hugo grinned. “Thanks! We can start tomorrow!” He vanished upstairs without waiting for an answer.

Hermione smiled at him. 

“What?” Ron asked. 

“Nothing. He just seems happy.”

“A Beater, though… he’s not exactly your aggressive type, is he?”

“Just help him,” Hermione sighed. 

Ron directed his gaze upstairs. “You really think it’s because of the cards?”

Hermione shrugged. “It doesn’t seem like her to be upset about that. But, people can change. Perhaps something happened that Hugo doesn’t know about, or won’t tell us. You know she can get moody.”

“Not like that. Not with…”

“Not with you. I know.”

Hugo returned, carrying two Beaters bats and some balls. He placed them by the fireplace. “You haven’t taken the hoops down, have you?”

“Of course not!” Ron replied. “Been waiting for you all school term.”

“He waits for you to come back and play,” Hermione added. “It’s his favourite part of the holidays.”

Hugo beamed. “I’m really going to do it next year, Dad! I can feel it.”

“Well,” Ron said, “I guess we will work extra hard tomorrow, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took interest in this! I hope chapter 1 has interested you just as much!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron attempts to talk to Rose.

**Chapter Two**

_ Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest _

_ When I know how much it hurts you? _

_ “Why?”, Jason Aldean  _

Rose had spent the whole morning in the yard, her back against the large tree. In her lap was a book, which she used to lean on to write a letter. On the ground beside her, waddled her owl, Lock, flapping his wings every so often in anticipation for the letter he was going to deliver.

Ron watched her from the kitchen window, frowning. It had been three days since the kids had been back, and he could count the number of times Rose had spoken to them on one hand. Even when he’d offered her the opportunity to join in with his and Hugo’s Quidditch training — Rose hated Quidditch, so he didn’t have high hopes anyway — she’d refused with such venom that he had been left speechless. 

Quite frankly, he wasn’t used to this behaviour from her, and it bothered him. Hermione, who had quite a different relationship with their daughter and was on the receiving end of many of Rose’s outbursts, had not been quite as affected by the change in attitude. 

But this was Rosie. She came to him about  _ everything _ . He didn’t like that she refused to even speak to him unless she couldn’t avoid it. 

“Maybe I should go and talk to her,” Ron said, not for the first time. “You know, catch her in a good mood. Ask her if anything’s up…”

“Ron, you’ve tried,” Hermione said. “Many times, and she’s made it clear that she doesn’t want to. I know it’s hard, but I think forcing the matter will only make things worse. She’ll talk when she’s ready.”

Ron turned away from Rose and looked at Hermione. She’d done her best to be understanding — sympathetic, even — but he could tell at least a part of her was somewhat smug.  _ This is how she treats me all the time _ , her eyes were saying. Which, Ron had tried to rectify, but for some reason that was apparent to no one, Rose really struggled in connecting with Hermione. It was one thing Rose had never spoken to Ron about. 

“Maybe you could try, then?” he suggested. 

“I have. All she says is she’s fine, nothing’s wrong, and to leave her alone. So I’m respecting her wishes.”

Which would have been fine, had Rose not been so rude about it all. She’d snapped at them, called them names, and even sworn at them, which had irritated both Ron and Hermione. It wasn’t like Rose at all. Yes, she was feisty, she was as stubborn as hell, but she wasn’t rude. 

Ron returned to looking out the window. “You really think she’s upset about the cards?” he asked. He’d been delighted when he’d heard about them; thrilled, in fact, but if he had known that it would end in his daughter not speaking to him, then he may have told them not to bother. 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with the cards,” Hermione said. 

Ron looked back at her. “You seem to have an idea, so won’t don’t you spill it?”

Hermione hesitated, her own eyes trailing to the window and Rose sitting under the tree. “I think it’s to do with Scorpius Malfoy.”

Ron said nothing, waiting for her to continue. 

“From what we’ve heard from Hugo and James and Albus, she was pretty intent on keeping that relationship secret from us.”

“Yes, and then gave the big reveal on the platform,” Ron grumbled. “The only satisfying thing about that was seeing Malfoy’s face.” He chuckled at the memory.

Hermione shot him an appraising look. “I don’t fully understand it, but my guess is she thinks we won’t approve, and doesn’t want to engage in a discussion about him with us.”

“Alright,” Ron said. “So, we won’t talk about him, then. I don’t want to talk about Malfoy’s kid. I want to talk to  _ her _ .”

“Ron…”

“If that’s her only issue, then I’ll go out there now and set her straight. I’ll ask her about… something else. I don’t know what. She starts her OWLs next year. Maybe we’ll talk about that.”

Hermione’s expression softened. “Ron, you’re very good at understanding  _ Rose _ , but you’re not very good at understanding teenage girls, and in this situation, that’s what Rose is. She has a boyfriend, which she is probably worried about your opinions on that anyway, but to top it off, her said  _ boyfriend _ is the son of a man you can’t stand. And you’ve made that abundantly clear to her over the years. To be honest, I can’t blame her for not wanting to talk to you about it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron demanded. “We’ve known for a few months now and you know I’m perfectly — okay, not  _ perfectly _ — okay with it. Malfoy’s kid is not Malfoy. I get that. And, Hugo’s said he’s a nice kid, and I believe Hugo.”

“It has to be daunting for her, though,” Hermione continued. “She values your opinion above anyone else’s. She doesn’t know what I know.”

“I’ll tell her, then. I’ll tell her I’m… okay with it. As best as I can be okay with my daughter having a boyfriend.”

Hermione smiled, then shrugged. “If you think that will work…” She nodded out the window.

Ron didn’t need anymore convincing. He opened the door and made his way over to where Rose sat under the tree. 

She didn’t even give him a chance. He was still a good few feet away from her when she scrambled to her feet, gathering her book and letter up with her. Her face was filled with so much anger that it stalled Ron for a moment. Rose had  _ never _ looked at him like that before. 

“Rosie —”

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” Rose cried. She walked past him, headed for inside. 

Ron caught her arm on the way by. “Rosie, I just want to —”

“Don’t call me that!” she said. “I hate that name. My name is Rose, so why don’t you start using it?”

Her fury was enough for Ron to drop her arm. He stared at her for a few moments, and she stared back. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a flicker of guilt cross her face. He jumped on that. 

“Maybe tomorrow we could —”

“No.”

“Rosie — Rose — I just want to —”

“I said  _ no _ ,” Rose seethed. “I just want to be left alone. You’re so annoying, you know? You treat me like I’m still five. Well, newsflash, Dad. I’m not. I’m fifteen now and you need to start accepting that.” With one last glare, she spun, her red hair flipping across her face in the process, and she marched inside. 

Hermione, who had been watching the exchange from the window, attempted to speak to Rose, but she ignored her, too. 

Ron could only stand in the middle of the yard, rooted to the spot. A moment later, Hermione came out and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “You okay?” she asked. 

All he could do was nod. He couldn’t remember ever saying anything to Ron about not accepting that she was fifteen. Of course, he missed the little girl that could fit so easily in his arms, but he grew with her. He  _ had _ accepted that she was older, and he loved her even more for it. She was smart, a hard worker, and just like her mother in that department. What wasn’t there to love?

“I really think we just need to let it go for a while,” Hermione said. “And then be there when she’s ready to talk.”

He nodded again, but truthfully, he wasn’t sure he could let it go. This was Rose they were talking about. His sweet, precious  _ Rose _ . When had he lost her?

…

“Huh, that’s odd.” Ron flipped to the associated page number in the  _ Daily Prophet _ . 

“What is?” Hermione asked, joining him at the breakfast table. It was one of the days where they both had work, so they were up early. The kids were still supposedly asleep, but Ron was sure he’d heard Hugo rummaging around in his room earlier. Which was always a worry with Hugo. They didn’t want  _ another _ visit from the Ministry telling them that underage magic had been detected in their home. It had been embarrassing enough the first time, not to mention the other three. When it had happened last Easter, they’d been issued a warning that the next time would result in Hugo having his wand confiscated until he returned to school. Apparently no one was game enough to threaten expulsion, though. Not to a relative of Harry Potter’s.

“Hm. Nothing. Some woman in Ireland apparently thought she saw a Dementor lurking around. They felt it necessary to write up a whole page about it.” He flipped the  _ Prophet  _ over to the Quidditch section. 

“A Dementor?” Hermione asked. “But they got rid of them, didn’t they?”

Ron nodded. “From Azkaban, yes. I guess you can’t really  _ get rid of  _ Dementors entirely.” He shrugged, then groaned at the results from last night’s Cannons and Magpies game. 

When Hermione said nothing, he said, “It’s just some crazy lady talking about a shadow, I bet. If there was a Dementor around, I’d know about it.”

“Still, it’s a bit concerning,” Hermione said. 

Ron shrugged again, looking up as Rose entered the kitchen, her hair frizzy from sleep and still in her pyjamas. “Morning,  _ Rose _ ,” he said, the name feeling weird in his mouth. He knew it  _ was _ her name, but he hadn’t called her that in years. Only when he was talking about her to someone he didn’t know all that well. 

Rose said nothing, but shot him a reproachful look that reminded him too much of Hermione. He had a theory that the reason those two sometimes didn’t see eye to eye was because they were too similar. But then again, Rose really had inherited too many Weasley traits as well. Her stubbornness being the most annoying one. 

“Hm, cheerful this morning,” he muttered, returning once again to the  _ Prophet _ to check out the rest of the Quidditch results. The Puddlemere and Harpies game was still going, sixteen hours in.

Without saying a word to either of her parents, Rose made herself breakfast — cereal — and sat down at the table with a huff. Hermione busied herself with getting ready for work, but Ron watched his daughter, frowning. 

“So, you and your brother going to be alright alone today?” he asked. “You could go to your grandparents. I’m sure they’d be —”

“Nope,” Rose said. 

“I meant your  _ Granger  _ grandparents,” Ron finished.

“Nope.”

“Alright. Well, the option is there if you still want to.”

Rose said nothing, continuing to eat. 

“Any mail today?” Ron then asked, taking his chance. “Any mail from —”

“Ron…” Hermione warned. 

Rose froze, her spoon hanging just in front of her mouth. She looked at Ron and narrowed her eyes. “No. Why?”

Ron shrugged. “No reason. Just wondering if you’d heard from —”

“Ron!” Hermione hissed. 

Ron cowered at her warning and stood up. “Well, we have to go,” he said to Rose. “Please wake your brother up before he sleeps too long. And, no fighting either.” Not that Rose and Hugo ever fought. He placed a kiss on top of her frizzy head, to which she gave no response. He then looked at Hermione. “Ready?”

Hermione nodded, and they went into the living room to their fireplace. 

“She’s not going to appreciate your prying, Ron,” Hermione said. 

“I wasn’t prying. I was just trying to have a conversation with my daughter. But… it was quite one sided, wasn’t it?” He leaned forward and kissed her. “You want to go first? Love you.” He grinned, kissing her again. 

It seemed that Hermione was unable to resist his light-hearted tone, for she returned his smile and his kiss. “I love you too,” she said, stepping into the fireplace. “And don’t forget that we have a lunch date today.”

“How could I ever forget that?” Ron asked. “Organising to have lunch with you is more work than —”

But Hermione was gone, apparently in no mood to hear what he was about to say where Rose could still hear. 

When it was his turn to step in, Rose appeared between the kitchen and living room archway, her arms folded across her chest. “See you, Rosie,” he said. “I love you. But you know that.” He wanted to add ‘don’t you?’ to the end, but it felt wrong. Surely she knew. 

Rather than responding, she marched across the room, past him, and back up the stairs. 

Shaking his head, Ron grabbed some Floo powder and left for work, too. 

…

“What are you doing?” Rose looked up from where she’d spent the last three hours lying on her bed. She hadn’t even bothered to dress or brush her hair. What was the point when she wasn’t going anywhere?

Hugo had invited himself into her room, carrying a large box of who knew what. It was amazing what little things he managed to collect along the way. He liked to practice spells on them, apparently. 

“I’m going to try out some new spells,” he said simply, dumping the box at the foot of her bed. Rose moved her feet to avoid them being crushed. 

“You’ll get into trouble,” Rose said. “Mum and Dad are close to taking your wand from you over the holidays, you know?”

Hugo shrugged, sitting on her bed beside the box. “They’re not here.”

“They’ll be mad if the Ministry comes calling again. It’s pretty embarrassing for them, you know? Having the Minister himself tell them that underage magic is being performed in their own home, and being asked to put a stop to it. They’re well-respected Ministry employees. Which, now that I think about it, is probably the only reason you still have a wand.”

Hugo shrugged again. “What do you care? You haven’t even spoken to them in a whole week.”

Rose went red, choosing not to respond. Instead, she said, “What are you doing it in here?”

“I’m testing it on you.”

“What?” Rose sat up on her bed. “No you’re not! Anyway, who said you could come into my room? Get out!”

“You’ll like this one!” Hugo protested. 

“No I won’t. Besides, I’m not going to be held accountable when you inevitably get caught —  _ again  _ — at breaking the law. If anyone asks, I knew nothing of it. Get. Out.”

Hugo didn’t move. He just stared at her. 

“Mum and Dad will kill you,” Rose warned. “Then you won’t be able to join the stupid Quidditch team next year, because you won’t be allowed back at Hogwarts.”

For some reason, that was the wrong thing to say. Hugo’s face darkened, and from his box of magic tricks, he pulled out the Chocolate Frog card of their dad. The one  _ she’d  _ taken from her cousins on the train. “I was just trying to do something nice,” he said, throwing the card at her. 

“By taking it from me?” Rose seethed. She had put it inside her book the moment she got home. How had he found it? “You… snivelling little  _ git _ . You went through my stuff.” She stared down at the card. “What have you done to it? It looks no different.”

“Nothing,” Hugo said. 

Rose glared at him. 

“I gave it back to you because I saw you staring at it the other day. There’s no  _ real _ spell on it. I lied. I just thought you needed a reminder.”

“About  _ what _ ?” Rose asked. 

“That you’re angry at Dad for no reason. He doesn’t even understand why. It’s because of Scorpius, isn’t it?”

“That’s not your business,” Rose said. She waved the card at him. “And don’t go through my stuff.”

Hugo shrugged, hopping off the bed. “Well, I think you’re being unfair. If you’re  _ actually _ mad at him, you wouldn’t have that card, would you? So, you’re just being mean. Like you always are. I’m used to it, but he isn’t. You’re… stupid.”

Rose picked up a cushion from her bed and hurled it at him. He dodged it easily, but grabbed his box and hurried from her room. From his own, she heard him call, “He doesn’t care about Scorpius, you know? But he hates that you’re not talking to him!”

Rose climbed out of bed and slammed her door shut. Making sure Hugo didn’t plan on coming back, Rose got back onto her bed and stared down at the Chocolate Frog card. She turned it over and over in her hand, contemplating what to do with it. She was angry at her dad. And he kept trying to pester her about Scorpius, which was why she’d spent the last week ignoring him. No matter what his opinions on Scorpius were, she was still going to stay with her boyfriend. His opinion meant  _ nothing _ . 

“I could toss you out, you know,” she said to his still picture. “You’d love that, I bet.” 

After more contemplation, she decided against it. She placed the card back inside her book and laid back down on her bed. It had been three days since she’d last heard from Scorpius and she wondered if everything was okay. Apparently his dad had been rather quiet on the subject, but his mother had been fuming. He’d mentioned in his last letter that she was threatening to confiscate his owl if he continued writing, so he’d taken to doing it in the dead of the night. 

Perhaps she’d found out. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dementors are on the loose once more. Ron tries to bond with both of his children.

**Chapter Three**

_ But I never told you _

_ What I should have said _

_ No, I never told you _

_ I just held it in _

_ “I Never Told You”, Colbie Caillat _

“We have a problem.” 

Ron startled at Harry’s sudden appearance at his desk. His mind had trailed, mentally thinking of ways he could fix things with Rose for whatever it was he was supposed to have done. 

Harry dropped a thick report on his desk. “Dementors.”

“What?” Ron asked, frowning at the parchment. “What about Dementors?”

“They’ve been sighted in multiple places, by many witnesses. We’ve even had a reported attack.” Harry nodded at the parchment.

Ron picked it up and scanned the report. A man in his forties — Muggle — was found by local authorities in Edinborough unresponsive. The police could not determine the cause, for tests showed he was still alive, but seemed to lack any conscious thought. It had been classed as a stroke. 

Ron’s mind trailed back to that morning and the  _ Prophet _ report he’d brushed over. Surely Dementors weren’t really on the loose again? The Ministry had worked hard to contain them after the war, ensuring that every single one had been destroyed. Or, so he had thought. 

“How?” was all he could manage. 

“That’s what we don’t know,” Harry said. “At the moment, the reports are a little inconsistent. From what we are hearing from magical witnesses who can see them, they’re not doing what Dementors should be doing.”

Ron frowned. 

“In simplest terms, what we are hearing is they’re Dementors on steroids.”

That analogy meant little to Ron, but he got the gist. These weren’t your ordinary prison guard Dementors. They were worse. “That’s just what we need,” he groaned, running his hands over his face. “ _ Dementors _ .”

“The reports are coming from all over Britain, but our last report was in Derby.”

“Derby?” Ron asked, jumping to his feet. “That’s near us. The kids are —”

Harry shook his head. “It’s just a report, mate. But we need to go and investigate anyway. Ready in five?”

Ron nodded, though his mind trailed back to Rose and Hugo home alone. If it was true, and the Dementors were back, his kids would be defenceless if they encountered them. 

“Will feel good to use the good old Patronus,” Harry said, attempting to cheer Ron up. “Haven’t needed it for a while.”

“I’ll just go and let Hermione know,” Ron said. “She was worried when I mentioned the  _ Prophet  _ report today.”

Harry nodded, waving a hand to dismiss him. “We leave in five.”

Hermione’s office wasn’t too far from his, but she would be down in the courtrooms at this time of day. He hoped that she wasn’t in on a case, because he’d probably have to cancel their lunch arrangements if he was going to Derby. 

Thankfully, there was no court procession in order, and he found her in her tiny private office on the side. 

“Hey,” she said, beaming. She then looked at her wrist watch. “It’s not time yet.” She then noticed his expression, and her face fell. “Is everything okay?”

“Something’s come up,” he said. “Turns out those Dementors aren’t as silly as I thought. There’s been multiple reports all around, and we’ve got to go and investigate.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Really? Dementors?”

Ron nodded. “Last report was in Derby, so that’s where we’re heading.” 

He saw the panic cross her face. “Derby? That’s… close.”

“I know.”

She got up from her seat. “Maybe I should go and check on the kids. I’m sure your parents wouldn’t mind having them for a few hours. Especially if I tell them why.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Ron agreed. “I’m sure they’re fine,” he then added. “Derby is still a fair way away. And the chances of them appearing near home are minimal.”

“I know,” Hermione said. “But I think I’d still feel better if I knew they were with someone who could assist if it came to it.” She gathered up some of her things. “So, we’re taking a raincheck on lunch today?”

“We’ll reschedule,” Ron assured her, kissing her forehead. “Promise.”

Hermione nodded, her face filled with concern. Ron chose not to tell her what else Harry had told him. It would only worry her more. 

“Be safe,” she said. “You haven’t had to face anything like this in over twenty years.”

“Ah, don’t worry about me,” Ron said, smiling. “I’ve still got a pretty mean Patronus. Don’t worry. If I see any, we’ll get them in line.” He kissed her again. “I’ll check in when I get back.”

She smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. 

Ron understood. Dementors were supposed to have been eradicated, or at the very least, under Ministry control. If they really were on the loose again, it meant that someone had let them out, and — if what Harry said was true — enhanced them. 

Once back in the Auror office, Harry, Dean and three other junior Aurors were waiting by the Apparition point. They were all equipped with wands, and to Ron’s amusement, chocolate. 

“Just in case,” Harry said, when he spotted Ron grinning at the large supply. “Especially if there’s Muggles about.”

“This is odd, isn’t it?” Dean said. “Dementors. Never thought I’d see this again.”

“Hm. Well, we’ll see if it’s true and not some nationwide prank,” Harry said. He passed them all the coordinates to where they’d be Apparating to. “Ready?”

Everyone nodded, and one by one, they all Disapparated, appearing moments later in a quiet alley. They stepped out, immediately attracting the eyes of Muggle workers with their strange attire and wands drawn. 

Seeing the attention they’d drawn, Harry instructed them to put their wands away and asked one of the junior Aurors to perform simple memory altering charms on those who had seen. Once satisfied, they left the alley again, choosing not to withdraw their wands unless it was necessary. 

Derby was quiet, being the middle of a work day. As they moved further into the city, the only people they encountered were people on their breaks, enjoying their meals at a cafe with colleagues. 

No one suspected a thing. 

“Looks alright so far,” Dean murmured to Harry and Ron. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I’m not getting a sense of despair, or unhappiness…”

“We’ll keep a lookout, though,” Harry said. He stopped. “Dean and Skinner, you two head that way.” He pointed down one of the busier streets. “Ron and Harper, you go in the opposite direction. And Garrick and I will take that way.” He indicated behind them. “Throw red sparks into the air if you encounter anything odd.” 

Everyone nodded, and they split up, heading off in their instructed directions. Ron and Harper — a twenty-something witch with far too much confidence for a junior — set off down the street, hands in their robes and resting on their wands.

They didn’t speak at all, just listened for a sign of any kind to say that something was amiss. But all that they encountered were weird looks and whispers about their robes.

“We should probably scour the area a little more,” Ron said after thirty minutes of nothing. “Broaden out a little more. I don’t think there’s anything here. And I don’t think Dementors would attack in the city, anyway. It’s probably in the suburban areas, if they’re here at all.”

Harper studied him for a brief moment. “You think?”

“I suspect,” Ron said with a nod. “And, I’ve had some dealings with Dementors in the past. There’s not much for them in the city.” He indicated the laughing and smiling diners around them. “People home alone with nothing to do would appeal to them more. I dare say Harry would agree if they’ve not found anything either.”

Harper gave a short laugh.

“Is there a problem?” Ron questioned, suddenly feeling annoyed. Harper was good enough at what she did, but perhaps that was the problem about her that irritated him at times. She always thought she knew better. 

Harper shook her head. “No problem. I always just find it funny when you and Thomas refer to our  _ boss _ as Harry. I forget, sometimes.”

Ron scowled. She was worrying about this now? “Well, I’m not calling my own brother-in-law  _ Mr Potter _ , am I? And Dean has been a friend for a long time. So, we’ll head back to the meeting place and then I think we will go elsewhere. There’s nothing here.”

The words had barely left his mouth when a  _ bang _ erupted from somewhere nearby. Ron and Harper both shared a look of  _ what the hell was that?  _ when red sparks flew into the sky. People around screamed, ducking for cover at what they might have suspected was something far more sinister than wand sparks. 

“It’s Dean and Skinner,” Ron said. “Let’s go.” Wands now drawn, they ran back the way they had come. More sparks were being thrown into the air, Muggle bystanders stopping to stare up at the strange daytime fireworks display. 

Rounding a corner, Ron and Harper came to a sudden halt. Harry and Garrick had already responded to the call for help, and the four of them were battling three Dementors. But they weren’t like the ones Ron remembered from his third year, or the time when the Ministry had rounded them all up from Azkaban. It took him a moment to realise what was different about them. They were larger, and by the looks of things,  _ stronger _ . Much,  _ much _ stronger. 

Ron lurched forward, casting his Patronus as he ran towards them. Turning around to look for his partner, he noticed she was still rooted to the spot, staring up at the three creatures bearing down on the others. Her mouth hung slightly open. 

“Harper!” he called, keeping his frustration at bay. “Cast your Patronus.”

It was taking five people already to maintain just three Dementors. A sixth one could only help. 

When the woman didn’t move, Ron lowered his wand, his shield vanishing. What was she doing? This overconfident, speaks-her-mind,  _ intelligent _ Auror, wasn’t afraid to fight the Dementors, was she? If so, she was in the wrong job. 

“What are you waiting for?” he demanded, coming back over to her. Even with him letting go, the fight for the others became just that little bit harder.

Drawing her eyes from the Dementors, Harper looked at Ron, fear clear on her face. “I… never learnt,” she whispered. “Never… could.”

“Never learnt what?” Ron asked. And then it hit him. He felt angry, frustrated. Why had she come on this if she didn’t know how to cast a Patronus? Why had Harry let her?

Harper seemed to know what he was thinking. Or maybe she saw it on his face. “I can… do it sometimes,” she said. “But not at will, and not…” She stared up at the Dementors. “I don’t think I can.”

Ron had some very choice words for her in that moment, but decided against sharing them. That could wait until after they got the Dementors under control. 

“Can you produce  _ any  _ kind of Patronus? Anything is better than nothing?”

She nodded.

“Great, well that’ll do. Come on.” 

Five full Patronuses, and Harper’s mediocre shield was barely enough to get the Dementors under control.  _ Three  _ Dementors that six fully-trained Aurors couldn’t take on. Harry had defeated more as a thirteen year old. 

“I’m not liking this,” Harry said. “This isn’t good.”

There was a  _ pop,  _ and Ron saw three more Aurors appear. Someone must have sent for backup. Nine Aurors now, eight Patronuses. Finally, the Dementors disappeared. But not before they could be caught. 

“ _ What _ on Earth was that?” Ron asked, collapsing onto the ground, feeling breathless from the effort that had taken. “They weren’t bloody Dementors.”

“They were something else,” Dean agreed, also trying to catch his breath. He looked at Harry. “Where’d you think they came from?”

But Harry wasn’t listening. His eyes were on Harper, fury on his face. “What was she doing?”

Ron waved a hand in Harper’s general direction. “Can’t do it at will,” he panted. “Can only do a shield or something.”

“I was there when we recruited her,” Harry said. “She performed one fine then.” 

Ron shrugged. “Don’t look at me, mate. I was just as surprised as you were.” Though, he did kind of feel for her. She seemed to know she had been way out of her league in that moment. Maybe her trying to run the Auror office as a junior would cease now that she realised she just wasn’t up to it. 

“Come on,” Harry said. “We have to get back. We have no idea where they’ve gone, but we now know they’re out there.”

“What are we going to do?” Ron asked, climbing to his feet. “They’ve been reported all over the joint. We can’t —”

“We’re going to have to try,” was all Harry said, before Disapparating back to the Auror office. 

…

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ron moved straight to the couch and fell onto it, closing his eyes. How long was this supposed to go on for? It had been two weeks since the first Dementor report, and each day grew longer and longer. He hadn’t had a day off in ten, and every time they went to investigate a report, there were more and more. 

“Dad!” 

Ron opened his eyes, finding Hugo standing in front of him. He smiled, though he lacked the energy to do much else. “Hey, mate.”

“You promised we could do some more Quidditch practice after you got home,” Hugo said. “I’ve been practicing with James and Albus today, at the Burrow. But, can we still do our own practice? You’re a better teacher than James.”

Rubbing his face, Ron forced himself to sit a little straighter on the couch. “I’m a little tired at the moment, Hu. Was another busy day at work.”

Hugo’s face fell and Ron felt a wave of guilt. He had given Hugo the same excuse the last three days, always promising tomorrow. But every time he got home a little later, and with the lack of sleep…

Ron closed his eyes. “Alright.” He forced himself to his feet. The disappointment on Hugo’s face was enough to get him up, but he wasn’t sure how long he could go for. “We’ll do half an hour, okay? Before dinner.”

Immediately, Hugo’s face brightened. “Thanks, Dad!” He hesitated. “But maybe we’ll stay on the ground today? You look really tired.”

“Perfect!” Ron said. “You’d probably have to catch me if we flew.”

Hugo disappeared to get the Quidditch equipment, and just as he disappeared, Rose came from upstairs. Her mood had not improved in the slightest in two weeks. If it was possible, it was even worse. But it hadn’t stopped Ron from trying. Though, he had to admit, trying to get her to talk to him was becoming more exhausting each day. 

“Hey, Rose,” he said, offering a smile. “How was your day?”

“Fine.” And it was the only response he knew he was going to get from her. Today, he didn’t have the energy to fight it. 

“That’s great,” was all he said, following her into the kitchen. 

Hermione, who didn’t currently have ridiculous work hours, had started on dinner. She smiled.

“How was your day?” she asked. She then saw his exhausted expression. “Are you going to get a day off soon?”

Ron shrugged. “Depends if we can get the Dementors under control. There’s more and more showing up every day.” He ran a hand over his face. “These aren’t ordinary Dementors. They’re… deadlier.”

Hermione came over to him and forced him into a seat at the table. “I’m talking to Harry tomorrow,” she said. “Something’s got to give. You’re not even sleeping properly.”

“Good luck with that,” Ron said. “Harry’s there before I arrive and still there when I leave. What you doing, Rose?”

Rose had sat herself on one of the kitchen stools and had taken out her quill. “Writing,” was her only response.

Ron and Hermione shared a look, but couldn’t say anything before Hugo came in, carrying two Beater bats and some balls to act as Bludgers.

“Hu,” Hermione said, “maybe another day for some Quidditch? Your dad’s really tired today.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ron said, standing up once more. “I promised. I said half an hour.”

“Ron…”

“I’m fine,” Ron assured Hermione. “Besides, I do my best to keep my kids happy.” He looked over at Rose, unable to see her face, but her posture had changed at his words. “Want to play, Rosie?”

“No,” Rose said. “And I said not to call me that.”

“Alright. Suit yourself.” Ron shrugged and led Hugo into the yard where they had continuous enchantments in place to practice Quidditch. The Muggle neighbours on either side were none the wiser to flying broomsticks in the sky. 

“She’s rather rude,” Hugo said after they’d closed the door. 

“Yeah,” Ron said, “it’s a shame, really. You don’t happen to know what’s bothering her, do you, mate?”

“She’s just mean,” Hugo said. “Now she’s being mean to you, too.”

“I thought the two of you got along?” Ron questioned. “You used to, at least.”

“She’s different since she got with Scorpius. She’s mean to everyone, except Scorpius. Even James, and they used to be best friends.”

Ron pondered that response, but decided to not let it affect his time with Hugo. He’d made that mistake in the past, which had resulted in Hermione bringing the fact that he knew far more about Rose than Hugo to his attention. Ever since, he’d made an effort to spend more time with his son, and their relationship had improved greatly because of it. The last thing he wanted was one of his kids feeling inferior to the other - he knew that feeling all too well. 

“You know, mate,” he said, grinning at Hugo, “I was worried when you said you wanted to be a Beater now, but after seeing you at it, I think you’d make a fine one. Is there a Beater spot available next year?”

“Two,” Hugo said. “They were both seventh years last year. James will be captain, and he said as long as I did a decent job at tryouts, he’d put me in the team.”

“That’s a bit of favouritism, don’t you think?” Ron asked, with a slight chuckle. 

“No,” Hugo said. “He said I’d have to be the best one there, but he is also helping me to be the best. And so are you.”

Ron smiled at that. “Well, I’m sure you’ll do great. So, what do you want to work on? Just using the bat?”

Hugo nodded. “I’ll charm them to move like Bludgers, and then —”

“ _ I’ll _ charm them,” Ron corrected. “Wand away. Really don’t want another Ministry visit this summer.”

“But —”

“You may be able to  _ break _ your mother’s charms — which, I admit, is impressive for a twelve year old — but it doesn’t mean you should.” 

Hugo huffed, but obliged and stuffed his wand back in his pocket. Ron could have sworn he heard him mutter something about being able to do it better.

Thirty minutes came and went, and much to Hugo’s disappointment, he’d not done as well as he’d hoped. He collapsed onto the ground and threw the bat away. “I’ll never be able to do it.”

“What?” Ron dropped the bat he’d been holding and sat next to his son. “You were great. You only missed three.”

“And that could be three goals the other team scores.” Hugo sighed. “I just want to be good at  _ something _ .”

“Good at  _ something _ ?” Ron laughed. “Is that what this is about?”

Hugo nodded.

“But, you  _ are _ good at something, mate. In fact, you’re quite the Charms genius, which you know already. What did you say? Half way through fifth year Charms at the end of your second year? Your sister just finished her fourth year, so you know more than her. And… between you and me, I actually find it rather impressive that you can break your mother’s protective enchantments. It’s terrifying, because she’s got some of the best ones out there, but I’ve never been prouder.”

His words seemed to bring little comfort to Hugo. “Charms aren’t that exciting, though.”

“But incredibly useful and something you’ll use every day. When you’re of age, or at school, I mean.”

“I just want to be good at Quidditch, though. I want to be on the team really badly. I want to be... like you.”

A wave of deep affection and love washed over Ron in that moment. This was Hugo’s concern? He wanted to be like  _ him _ ?

“Hugo, I was  _ terrible _ at Quidditch. Well… terrible compared to others like your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. The only ones I’m probably better than are your mother and sister, who’ve never really flown in their life.”

“But, you were still on the team.”

“Yeah, but that… I probably shouldn’t have been.” It had taken her years to confess, but Hermione had finally come clean about her helping hand in him getting his spot in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He’d been annoyed with her at the time, but had quickly gotten over it. 

“Neither should I.”

“No, Hugo, you are meant to be there,” Ron said. “You’re good enough. I should get your Uncle George to have a talk with you. He’s the Beater in the family. Probably should have done that sooner. I just never realised you wanted it so bad.”

The door opened then, and Hermione said, “Dinner is ready.” She smiled at them sitting on the grass together. She always liked it when they spent time together. Apparently Ron just didn’t realise how much Hugo adored him and idolised him. Ron hadn’t understood it until that evening. 

“We’ll practice again tomorrow, and every day until you return to school,” Ron said, getting to his feet, and dragging Hugo up as well. “Promise.”

“Won’t you be tired?” Hugo asked. “From work?”

Ron shrugged. “We’ll work around it.”

As they sat at the table, Ron couldn’t help but notice the seething look Rose gave him. It was almost as if she was… jealous. She always had been like that, demanding ninety percent of his attention, and fighting Hugo for the other ten. Until recently, Ron had unintentionally caved to her demands, leaving poor Hugo by the wayside more than once. 

“Got a problem, Rose?” he asked, ignoring the look Hermione gave him. Why did he always have to bite back at her? That was her silent question. 

“No. None. You just obviously have your favourite child, though. Makes me feel great, you know.”

“Well, Hugo wants to talk to me,” Ron said. “When you decide you’re ready to have a proper conversation with me, then I’ll be here waiting. Until then…”

For the first time in two weeks, Rose’s hard expression faltered. She looked as if she wanted to accept the offer.

Ron jumped on the chance. “How about a good old chat tonight, before you go to bed? Like we used to? You and me?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Hermione piped in, also seeming to sense some of Rose’s resolve disappearing. 

But as quickly as it had come, her eyes returned to their cold indifference, and she smirked. “No, thanks. Would rather eat dirt.”

“That’s fine,” Ron said, hiding his disappointment as best he could. “But the offer still stands if you change your mind.” He watched her for a few moments longer, but she’d gone quiet once more and her eyes were solely focussed on her food. He looked at Hermione, who smiled sympathetically. 

The rest of dinner progressed as it had for the past two weeks; with only three people talking. 

…

“Ron, I don’t think it’s the best idea to do this.” Hermione pulled his arm in a feeble attempt to stop him from going to Rose’s room. 

“She wanted to talk this evening,” Ron insisted, shaking her off. “You saw her.”

“Yes, but I think it’s best if  _ she _ comes to  _ you _ .”

“I just want to talk to her, Hermione,” Ron said, and he heard how desperate he sounded. “I miss our Rose that smiled and laughed and was happy to see me. I’m not going to give up easily… even if she has.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Her shoulders dropped and she nodded. 

“If she doesn’t want to talk, then I’ll… leave again. Before it gets out of hand.”

He could see she didn’t believe him, and if truth be told, he wasn’t sure he believed it himself. But he knew his Rosie, and if she wanted to talk, then she’d be receptive to him. He thought. 

“Please just be careful, Ron.”

He knocked on Rose’s door, but no response came. Maybe she was asleep? No, there was a light coming through. 

“Rose?”

Still nothing. She at least hadn’t told him to go away, so he took that as a sign that he was welcome and opened her door. She was in bed, the blankets drawn up to under her arms, a book in front of her. 

When he entered, he was pleased to see that she didn’t completely reject his presence. She simply glared, and then looked back at the book. 

“What are you reading?” he asked. 

“A book.”

Ron approached her bed slowly, and when she still didn’t yell at him, he sat on the edge. Rose continued to read her book for a few more moments, before she set it down and looked at him. 

“What do you want?”

“To talk,” Ron said. “Like I said earlier.”

“And I said I didn’t want to.”

“But you’re not kicking me out, so that’s something.”

Rose closed her book entirely and put it to the side. She watched him, but said nothing. 

Ron shifted on her bed. They always had something to say to one another, but in this moment he didn’t know how to begin. He’d promised Hermione he wouldn’t bring up Scorpius, because she suspected that was the issue, but what else was there to talk about? She’d spent most of the holidays so far writing to him. 

Surprisingly, it was Rose who spoke first. “Are the Dementors going away?”

Ron shook his head. “No, Rosie.”

“Rose.”

“Rose.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Yeah.”

There was more silence, but Rose’s anger wasn’t as apparent as it had been. She looked almost sad. 

Ron smiled. “You know, if you wanted to do something tomorrow, Rose, I’m due a day off. I’m sure I can work around it and we can do something together.”

“No, thanks.”

“Are you sure?” Ron asked. “You’ve not really left the house all summer. What about —”

“I said no,” Rose said, and the coldness in her voice returned. 

“Okay. Sorry, I just thought I’d ask, seeing as —”

“Seeing as I decided to ask you one question?” Rose snapped. “That doesn’t mean I want to spend a whole day with you.”

Ron stared at her, lost for words. He’d tried, he’d almost gotten somewhere, and then he’d gone one step too far. He only had himself to blame for that one. “Alright… Rose. Was worth a try, at least. Goodnight. See you in the morning.”

Rose watched him stand and walk to her door. She said nothing, she gave nothing away. 

When he stopped at the door and turned back to look at her again, he hoped that he might see some kind of guilt, or regret, but there was nothing on her face. 

“I love you,” was all he said before closing her door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos on this piece. I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Ron's relationship reaches breaking point.

**Chapter Four**

_ She looked lonely and I knew the cure _

_ Old memories would win her heart for sure _

_ “She Used to Love Me A Lot”, Johnny Cash _

“Hey, do you and Hermione want to bring the kids over for dinner tonight?” Harry asked as Ron got up for his lunch break. It was one of the few days they hadn’t yet been called out to deal with Dementors, and the creatures be damned, he was going to eat something for once. 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Ron said, “but I do warn you, Rose is in a terrible mood  _ all the time _ at the moment.”

“She’s still not talking to you?” Harry asked. 

“Nope. Only if I ask her something she can’t ignore. And even then, it’s short and with a whole heap of attitude. She’s the same with Hermione. Can’t get anything out of her.”

Harry looked at him with sympathy, which annoyed Ron. Did he  _ pity _ him? 

“You think it’s about the Chocolate Frog cards? It seems like an awfully long time to be upset about that.”

“Nah. Hermione thinks it’s more to do with Scorpius. And she’s usually more aware of those sorts of things than I am. She thinks Rosie’s scared of what I’ll say, or something.” Ron shrugged. “Oh, that reminds me, we aren’t allowed to call her that anymore.”

“What? Rosie?”

Ron nodded. “It’s Rose, now, apparently. She’s too old for cute nicknames.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Harry said, who also had a habit of calling Rose by the nickname Ron had given her on the day she was born. 

“Yeah, don’t slip up. You’ll hear about it. Trust me. I’ve learnt the hard way.”

Harry patted him on the back. “I’m sure it’ll all be water under the bridge soon. Something will happen and she’ll forget all about being angry with you. It’s how teenage girls work, isn’t it?”

“No, I think you mean teenage boys,” Ron said. “Don’t you remember? Hermione could stay mad at me for weeks over something. Still can, actually.” 

Harry laughed. 

"She manages to look at me affectionately and like I'm annoying her, all at once. It's a mystery, even after all these years. But, I’ll let her know about tonight. I’m sure she’ll be fine with it."

Harry nodded. “I don’t know the last time I was actually  _ home _ for dinner, but I don’t care if twenty Dementors show up at the Ministry, I’m going home to have dinner with my family tonight.”

“Sounds good, mate. Well, I’ve actually got a lunch date with Hermione, so if you don’t mind, I’ll be —”

“Staying right here.” Dean came hurrying over to them, clutching a memo in his hand. 

“Another report?” Ron asked. 

“Two,” Dean said. “London and Edinburgh.” 

“Edinburgh again?” Harry asked. It was the first time the Dementors had been seen in a place they’d already been. 

“‘Fraid so,” Dean said. 

Ron sat his jacket back on the desk and sighed. “I’ll starve to death before a Dementor gets me. And never get to see my wife or children again. Alright, who’s going where?”

Harry immediately moved into boss mode, sending out directions to everyone in the office. 

Ron, Dean, and four other Aurors were going to London, while Harry and another group were off to Edinburgh. 

There was no mistaking the utter misery around the office as everyone prepared to Disapparate to their given locations. This had been the same thing every day, for weeks now. Facing Dementors each and every day, casting Patronuses over and over, was the most draining thing any of them had ever had to do. After this was over, Harry had said something about making a demand for more Aurors to be trained, because no one could afford a day off when they all really needed it. 

As Ron took out his wand, he couldn’t help but wonder when they’d be too weak to send the Dementors away. It was only going to be a matter of time before an Auror succumbed, completely drained of any feeling. Perhaps it would be him. It was hard to feel happy when his own daughter refused to speak to him.

...

“That sounds truly awful.” Despite Harry having just finished the lengthy tale of fighting off Dementors in two cities, it was Ron that Hermione turned to, her face filled with concern and worry. “I couldn’t imagine…”

“Yeah, it’s not fun,” Ron confirmed. “But… someone’s got to do it, right?” He shrugged. “But coming home is the saving grace in all of this.” 

“Agreed,” Harry said. “If it weren’t for home…”

“We’d be dead.”

All of the kids’ — apart from Rose’s — eyes widened at Ron’s blunt declaration.

“Merlin, you’re tactful,” Ginny accused before turning to Lily to assure her that her father was not going to die. 

Ron had the decency to at least look guilty as Hermione and Harry also tried to offer reassurances to their children. “Just saying it how it is,” he muttered.

“Maybe we should talk about something… happier?” Hermione suggested. 

“The Quidditch will be played tomorrow,” Hugo offered helpfully. He looked between Ron and Ginny. “Cannons versus the Harpies.”

“Of course,” Ron said. “Always like those matches, but I’m supposing you’ll be cheering for the Harpies, right, Hu?”

Hugo flushed. Despite Ron’s best efforts to convince his son that the Cannons were the best team, Hugo had long ago decided he preferred the Harpies. Apparently having a relative who had once  _ played _ for them was much more appealing than the team his dad simply liked. 

“Cannons are doing alright this year,” Ron then said. “Maybe not the best, but at least we’re not last.”

And to everyone’s relief, the topic of conversation moved to Quidditch and the Dementors were forgotten about. The Harpies were at the top of the ladder after two rounds, the Cannons in sixth position. 

“We should go,” James suggested after a while. “I mean… if we can.” He appealed to his parents with hope. Usually, Ginny was able to get tickets for any game her old team was playing. 

“Can we?” Albus, Lily and Hugo asked at the same time. 

“Please, Mum?” Albus added.

Ginny, who also seemed pleased everyone had forgotten about the topic of Dementors, smiled. “I’ll see what I can do. How many tickets will I need?”

“You’ll unfortunately have to count me and Ron out,” Harry said, shooting Ron an apologetic look. “Work is far too unpredictable to commit to anything.”

“Hermione?” Ginny asked.

Hermione jumped, startled. Her eyes had been focussed on Rose, who was playing with her food, lost in her own world. “Oh… I guess that will depend. Rose?”

Rose looked up. “Depend on what?” she snapped. 

Ignoring her tone, Hermione said, “Quidditch. Would you like to go tomorrow?”

“No. Why would you even ask?”

“Because sometimes you like to come, and I thought —”

“Well, I don’t,” Rose said. “It’s stupid, and anyone who likes Quidditch is stupid.”

“Scorpius likes Quidditch,” Hugo said. “He  _ loves  _ it, actually. Are you calling your boyfriend stupid?” He must have realised it was the wrong thing to say immediately, because he shrunk away from the murderous look Rose gave him. 

“Come on, Rosie!” James said. “You snogged him on the platform, so it’s not like —” but he, too, stopped talking as Rose turned her gaze to him. 

“I  _ said _ ,” Rose began through gritted teeth, “to stop calling me that name. I don’t want it anymore. I’m not a baby! And, no, I don’t want to go to any stupid Quidditch match. It’s boring and dumb, and you need to stop asking me.”

“Well, excuse us for trying to include you in things we do as a family,” Ron said, angry. “We won’t bother from here on in.”

“Good,” Rose said to a stunned silence in the Potters’ dining room. “You should have decided that a bloody long time ago.”

“Rose,” Hermione began, but she, too, was cut off.

“Oh,  _ shut up _ , would you?” Rose cried. “Stop always trying to interfere in my life. It’s none of your business.”

“That’s it,” Ron said, getting to his feet, much to the bewilderment of everyone around him. “Rose, you can’t talk to your mother like that. Apologise to her this instant, or —”

“Or what?” Rose mocked. “You don’t even know how to punish me or Hugo. You’re useless at it. You let us get away with anything.”

“Rose!” Hermione cried, shocked by the words coming from her daughter’s mouth. 

“No, it has to be said,” Rose seethed. “Because the two of you are horrible,  _ mean _ parents, and I’m sick of both of you.” She stood up from the table, all eyes on her, and without another word, she marched out of the room. A moment later they heard the  _ whoosh _ of the fireplace and her muffled voice asking to be taken home.

There was a long silence, Hermione and Ron both flushed red with undetermined feelings. 

“Charming girl,” James said.

“James!” Harry and Ginny both scolded. 

“Well, I suppose that’s the end of dinner,” Ron muttered. “Sorry about that. You ready to go, mate?” He looked at Hugo.

The look on Hugo’s face showed that the last place he wanted to be was in the same house as his sister. 

“Maybe… Hugo could sleep over tonight?” Ginny suggested, looking to her brother and friend. 

Hugo nodded. 

“That might be a good idea,” Hermione agreed. “We’ll drop your stuff over, Hu.” She looked apologetically around the table. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Harry said. “Ron did mention…” He looked to where Ron still stood, his face red, but was unable to tell if it was due to anger, embarrassment or hurt by Rose’s words. Perhaps a combination of all three. 

“Maybe another time,” Hermione added, and she tugged gently on Ron’s hand. “Come on.”

Ron followed her without saying a word. Once alone, Hermione squeezed his hand, asking if he was okay. But he still didn’t respond. He was simply too angry and too upset over what had happened to know how to even open his mouth. 

...

When they arrived home, they found that Rose had taken herself to bed, and confident that she would not leave, Hermione had quickly dropped Hugo’s things over and returned, suggesting that she and Ron have some time together to debrief and cool down. Ron, in particular. 

“Well, that was an eventful evening,” he said, accepting a glass of Firewhisky off Hermione. He needed about three of them, if he was being honest.

Hermione sat on the couch beside him, a second glass in her hand. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m okay,” Ron said, nodding. He took a sip of the potent drink. 

Hermione watched him. “It’s… okay if you’re not. I would understand. She said some pretty horrible things — to both of us.” She set her own glass down without touching it, and reached out for his hands. “She —”

Ron silenced her by a kiss. “I don’t want to talk about that,” he said. “Not with you here. Dealing with Dementors each and every day, and then our own child at the moment, really makes finding happiness tough, but then I come home, and I see you and I just…” He kissed her again, this time for a little bit longer. “I just really love you, you know? Like,  _ really  _ love you. I forget all about it the moment I see you.” 

“That sounds like the Firewhisky talking,” Hermione said, her tone teasing. 

“No, it’s not the… why is it, that whenever I give you a compliment, you seem to think I’m not capable of thinking it up myself?” He put his own glass down. “I  _ do  _ love you. I always have. And with everything that’s happening right now, being here with you is just about the best thing in my life — not that it wasn’t before,” he added quickly.

Hermione laughed. “Of course I think you’re capable of thinking it yourself,” she said. “You’re quite the romantic, really. Especially in your old age.”

“Old age? Excuse me, but —” 

Her lips found his, her arms slinking around his neck as she kissed him once, then twice, a third time, and then he stopped counting. 

After a while, Ron pulled away, grinning at her. “Are  _ you _ sure this isn’t the Firewhisky talking?”

“Definitely me,” Hermione replied. “And for the record, I love you, too. Like,  _ really _ love you.” She moved closer, her mouth covering his once more, drawing him towards her. 

“Wow,” Ron murmured against her, “this feels like we’re eighteen again. I like it.” 

“Hm,” Hermione sighed. “Apart from our two children.”

“Who?” Ron asked, trailing his lips along her neck now. She responded with a pleasant sigh. 

“One of them is just upstairs, so we probably shouldn’t be down here, where she could see…” She didn’t try to stop him, though, so Ron continued with what he was doing, hands trailing down from her face, along her arms, down to her legs... 

“Where she  _ has _ seen you, you mean? What are you doing?”

Ron and Hermione pulled away, Hermione looking rather flustered, as they turned to Rose who was standing behind them, arms folded across her chest and glaring. 

Ron, who’d momentarily forgotten about how angry he’d been at dinner, returned her glare. “What does it look like, Rose? You know how things work. Use your imagination.”

“Ron!” Hermione said, shifting uncomfortably beside him. Why was she embarrassed? She had been the one who wished to be open with Rose and Hugo about these sorts of things, but apparently clammed up the moment she was caught in the act. He might have felt embarrassed himself, had Rose’s attitude been different. 

Rose’s expression darkened. “I’d rather not, thanks.”

“What are you doing down here?” Ron demanded. 

“Getting a drink,” Rose said coldly. “Is that a crime?”

“No, but your attitude is. I’m still waiting for you to apologise to your mother about what you said.”

Rose, arms still folded over her chest, looked at Hermione, and then back at Ron. “Not until both of you apologise to  _ me _ .”

“Hey!”

“Ron,” Hermione said, placing a hand on him. “Just stay calm. It’s okay.”

“And, you should also apologise for what I just had to witness. No one wants to come down the stairs of  _ their _ house, to find their parents going at it.”

“Well, aren’t you just lucky you didn’t come down five minutes later!” Ron snapped. “Or you might have been in for an even bigger shock.”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished, horrified by his words.

“ _ Ew _ .” Rose marched into the kitchen, and, like two peas in a pod, Ron followed her, unable to simply let it go. 

“You need to apologise!” Ron said. “Apologise to your mum.”

“No.”

“Ron,” Hermione pleaded. “Leave it until tomorrow. Please.”

It was as if she hadn’t even spoken. 

“You know what, Rose?” Ron said. “I don’t know what this attitude you brought back from school is all about, but it needs to stop right here. I’ll tolerate you not speaking to me, because apparently I’ve done something to upset you — though, Merlin knows what that is, because you won’t tell me — but your mum does a lot for you and she doesn’t deserve any of this.”

Rose was fuming now, and neither she nor Ron could see that this was going to explode in their faces. “She’s done  _ nothing _ ,” Rose said. “Nothing but nag me for my whole life about  _ everything _ .” She glared at Hermione, her eyes burning into her. It was hard for Hermione to not look away. She’d never seen such hate in her daughter’s eyes before. Even after all the times Rose had  _ told _ her she hated her for one reason or another. 

“That is uncalled for!” Ron cried. “And so not true. You’ve not made things easy, you know? Even your birth was —”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault I was even  _ born _ ?” Rose asked. “It’s not like I had a say in that. You’re the ones who chose to have a daughter like me, so sorry I didn’t live up to your expectations. Maybe you can try again one day, and have a baby you actually  _ love _ .”

Her words gave Ron pause. His mouth opened and closed, searching for a way to respond, but he couldn’t find them. Hermione rested a hand on his back, feeling how tense he was. He was still angry with Rose; furious, actually. 

Rose ploughed on. “You’re both suffocating me. You won’t let me do  _ anything _ . You won’t let me live my life. I’m not a child. I can be here by myself. I don’t need to be babysat everyday by my grandparents.”

“There are Dementors out there,” Hermione said. “They’re —”

“I don’t  _ care  _ what’s out there!” Rose cried. “If there are Dementors out there, then maybe I’ll go and seek them out. Tell them to come and get me. Would be the better option.”

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Rose’s words then seemed to sink in. His chest heaved up and down, and Hermione, whose hand was still on his back, felt his anger subside with every breath. 

He contemplated Rose, and when he spoke, he was hurt. Hermione hoped Rose could hear it. “You’d rather a Dementor come and get you than talk to us?”

But it seemed Rose didn’t hear it. Or if she did, she didn’t care. “What’s the difference? Both of you would suck my soul out, and neither wants me to ever be happy again.” And with those words, she filled up her glass at the tap and marched upstairs to her room, where she made a point of slamming her door. 

Hermione spun Ron around, seeing his expression. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close. “She didn’t mean it,” she whispered. “Any of it.”

Against her, she felt Ron’s body shake. He was crying. Rose had made him cry, and it was such a shame that she wasn’t there to see it. If she had, Hermione suspected that any anger she had would go by the wayside. Rose may have been upset with him, but even with all the anger in the world, she would hate to know she was the cause of her dad crying. 

…

Hermione had had all night to ponder over what she would say to Rose the following morning. Because she  _ had _ to say something. It couldn’t go one any longer, because she knew that both Ron and Rose were at breaking point in their relationship. For now, they were just angry with one another — Rose saying hurtful things, Ron retaliating — but if they didn’t stop, then she just knew one of them would end up saying or doing something there was no coming back from. Rose had almost crossed the line last night, and Hermione hoped against all hope that she was regretting those words this morning. 

She knocked on Rose’s door, but didn’t wait for a response before entering.

Rose looked up from her bed, eyes flaring with rage. “What?”

“This has got to stop, Rose. Now. This behaviour is unacceptable.”

“Well, stop suffocating me, and then I might stop.”

The gentle approach with Rose had not worked, so the only option left was to lay it out for her. Give her an ultimatum. 

“Listen here, Rose,” Hermione said, her voice cool. “I’m going to say this once, and once only: what you said last night was out of line and downright hurtful. I know you didn’t mean it, but there is no excuse for what you said. To either of us. You are our daughter, and whether you believe it or not, we love you. But, people have limits, and if this keeps up, then you are going to push those limits until they’re at breaking point. Do you think there isn’t a point where your dad draws the line? Because if you don’t, then you are mistaken. Last night really tested that line and what was once a solid bond is now hanging by a very thin thread. 

“I know that’s not what you want, so I’m laying it out here in the hope you will understand. You cannot keep treating the people who love you like they mean nothing, because one day you’ll wake up and find that those people aren’t there anymore.”

Rose was silent for a long while. She didn’t move, nor speak. She simply stared at a blank space in front of her. Then slowly, angrily, she turned to Hermione. “Thanks for confirming that I’m no longer wanted.”

“Rose!” Hermione snapped, her own temper flaring. “You are twisting my words and you know it. I hope you’re happy with yourself. I hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions. Your words last night struck a chord that you may not be able to fix. That amazing bond you have with your dad is wearing thin, and he actually cried after. Let that sink in.”

She got the reaction she had hoped for almost immediately, but Rose hid her anguish as quickly as it came. She said nothing more, so Hermione left. Rose may not have been willing to show it, but she knew she’d stew on that knowledge. Her mission had been to anger Ron (for whatever reason), not hurt him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Scorpius finally see each other - but not without consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Hermione's Mudblood scar in this, which I am aware is a movie thing only. I like it though so it makes appearances in a lot of my stories.

**Chapter Five**

_ But I went out of my way just to hurt you _

_ The one I shouldn't hurt at all _

_ I thought I was being cool _

_ Yeah, I thought I was being strong _

_ But it's always the same old story _

_ You never know what you've got 'til it's gone  _

_ “All I Need Is A Miracle”, Mike & The Mechanics _

Even after Hermione’s talk, it seemed that Rose was not willing to change anything about how she was treating anybody. In fact, after her outburst two evenings ago, her mood had become even darker. She rarely emerged from her room, only for meals, or to use the bathroom, and she’d either completely ignore anyone who spoke to her, or give short answers. 

And after that evening, Ron had not had anything else to say to her. He’d made no further attempts to talk, or to rectify whatever was bothering Rose. His own mood was sullen, defeated, not helped by the daily dose of Dementors he was getting during his long hours at work. 

There was definitely a mood around the house now, one that Hermione for once was at a complete loss at in trying to fix. Quite frankly, she didn’t blame Ron for not wanting to speak to Rose, and she had no idea what else to say to her daughter to get her to come round. She had no other ideas, but it was not fun being around two very miserable people. 

“Rose,” Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs. “You have three seconds to be down here before I come up.”

There was no reply. Hermione gave her ten seconds. 

“I’ll go up,” Ron growled, getting halfway up the stairs before Hermione stopped in. 

“Not a good idea,” she said. “Rose!”

“I’m coming!” came the reply. “No need to shout. You’ll bring the house down.”

Ron was up the rest of the way before Hermione had even heard the words. She grabbed her wand from her work robes and cast a weak barrier between him and Rose, who had just emerged from her bedroom. She took the stairs two at a time. 

“Let’s go, Rose,” was all she said, ignoring Ron’s stunned expression that she’d used her wand against him. She removed the barrier and waited for her daughter to make her way downstairs. 

“Wow, even Mum is sick of you,” Rose commented nastily, brushing past Ron and smirking. 

Hermione looked to Ron, once again feeling sympathetic towards his plight. “I’ll… see you this evening.” She kissed him lightly, bringing him back from wherever his mind had just gone at Rose’s words. 

“Yeah,” was all he said. 

“I’m old enough to stay here, you know,” Rose spat, her arms folded across her chest and stamping her foot a moment later by the fireplace.

“But not to protect yourselves from any Dementors,” Hermione said shortly. “Come on. You too, Hugo.”

Rose huffed, pouted, rolled her eyes, but with Hermione standing right in front of her, she had no choice but to Floo to the Burrow. Hermione followed her children to ensure they were both there.

“Thank you once again, Molly,” Hermione said, following Rose with her eyes, who’d marched past everyone and headed straight for the garden. “Are the others coming today?”

“Oh, yes. All of them today,” Molly said with a nod. “Mondays, everyone works. What a joy it is to have them all here.”

Hermione thought she may regret saying that after a while, but she smiled and thanked Molly again. Then she left for work. 

Ron caught her by the fireplace, looking as moody as Rose. She couldn’t tell if it was due to the knowledge of having to face another day of Dementors, or Rose, or both. It was probably both. 

“How’d it go?” he asked. 

“Well, she’s there,” Hermione said. “That’s the main thing.”

“You shouldn’t have let her speak to you like that,” Ron continued, falling in line with her as they walked to the Law Enforcement department. 

“Honestly, Ron, what difference is telling her to stop going to make? She’s not going to listen, so I’d rather just ignore it and move on. It’s not ideal, but I don’t really know what else to do at this stage.”

“We’ll take away all of her privileges,” Ron said. “Everything.”

Hermione glanced sideways, amused. “I never thought I’d hear that from you.”

“I can be strict when I want to be.”

“When you’re upset with her, you mean?”

Ron scowled. 

“I’ve got to go, sorry,” Hermione said, stopping to face him. “Your office is sending so much paperwork our way that we need everyone there to process it.” She looked up at him, running a hand along his exhausted face. “You really need a day off.”

“Tell that to the Dementors,” Ron said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. “Lunch today?”

“If you’re not called away, then of course!”

“So, probably not then. I’ll let you know. Love you.”

They moved off in opposite directions, but Hermione was almost certain that both of their minds would be on Rose and what to do with her. 

... 

“That’s it!” James cried, punching a fist into the air. “Yes! Go Hugo!” 

“Nice one!” Albus added, watching from his broom as Hugo, for the first time, successfully managed to direct the ball in the direction James had told him to with the Beater bat. 

The charmed ball soared through the sky, zooming all the way into the tree where Rose sat some way away. 

She heard the  _ thump _ before she felt it. It struck her in the back of the head, almost causing her to lose her balance. 

There was silence, as her brother and cousins waited for a reaction. And she wasn’t going to disappoint, in absolutely no mood to deal with their Quidditch antics for another day. 

She slid down from the branch, drawing her wand in the process. “Are you trying to kill me?” she demanded. 

Having landed their brooms, the three boys huddled together for protection. James dug into his pocket, his hand clasping around his own wand, but he didn’t draw it. They’d all been taught to  _ never  _ use their wands on each other, for whatever reason. But Rose had lost her patience, and any lessons she might have adhered to, had been thrown out the window weeks ago. 

“You heard me tell Hugo to hit it your way,” James retorted after a moment. “Plenty of time to move out of the way.”

Rose’s grip tightened, causing the others to take a step back. “That’s not funny,” she hissed. 

“Rose —” Albus tried, and Rose swung, pointing her wand at him. He grabbed his broom and ran inside. 

The other two quickly followed suit, leaving Rose alone in the yard. Great. They’d probably be tattling to their grandmother right now, and she’d be out any moment, demanding Rose come inside and then taking her wand from her. That had been the instructions left by her parents, hadn’t it? Any wrong-doing and her wand was gone. 

Well, Rose wasn’t going to stand for that. It was bad enough that her parents were now constantly breathing down her neck, watching her every move as if they didn’t trust her. And, they did it all without speaking unless necessary. She couldn’t even remember the last time her dad had said something pleasant to her. He’d been insufferable all summer, trying to hound her about Scorpius. 

Shoving her wand back into her pocket, she turned and marched away from the house. From the tree, she had been able to see the Muggle village not too far from there. She could walk it. No one would know where she was, because once she reached there, she’d be gone. Oh, how she wished she knew how to Apparate so she could do it faster. 

The further she got from the Burrow, the faster she walked. It wouldn’t be long until someone noticed she was no longer there, and then they’d search for her. And her grandparents  _ could  _ Apparate _.  _

She reached the hills past the Burrow, slipping through the protective enchantments her grandparents had set up. They were only in place to prevent any unwelcome visitors from getting in. Most people who left were either family, or welcome at the place. 

The grass was long, scratching at her knees, but Rose did her best to ignore it. It was a warm day, and she had not thought to pack any water. Not that she’d prepared to slip past her grandparents when she’d woken up that morning. 

The Muggle village below drew nearer and nearer. She could see people bustling about, cars driving past, and people sitting at small cafes. A thought occurred to her that she could stop and buy something, but then she remembered she had no Muggle money and very little wizarding. She never needed money. Her parents provided her with everything, or they’d buy her something if she needed it and sometimes wanted it. 

Perhaps she should have been grateful, but in that moment she wasn’t. She was just angry, she was irritated, and she was resentful of the fact that they didn’t seem to want her to grow up. 

She crossed two more hills, sweat dripping down her face, under her arms and down her back, but she finally reached the outskirts of the village. 

What was she doing here? Where was she going to go? 

Scorpius’ face flashed into her mind. She hadn’t seen him  _ all _ summer. He’d been confined to his family’s property, as he usually was apparently, and she’d been kept locked away because of the supposed Dementor attacks terrifying England (not that she’d ever seen one, but her Dad seemed to insist they were out there and he had no reason to lie about that). 

Unless…

Her mood darkened even more as she wondered if this was some ploy to keep her away from Scorpius. Her parents had a lot of power at the Ministry, her aunt worked for the  _ Prophet _ . The idea that this whole thing might have been fabricated to keep her away from Scorpius came to her mind. The seed had been sown, and despite her instincts telling her it was a bit elaborate, even for her dad who hated the Malfoys, her mind took over. 

They’d done this. There were no Dementors. They just didn’t want her to see Scorpius. 

She reached a secluded area of the village with no people around. She’d never used the Knight Bus before, but she knew how to call it. 

As her mind flashed with images of her parents sitting together, concocting a plan to keep her and Scorpius apart, she stuck out her wand arm. Immediately, a large, purple bus appeared before her. 

She stepped back as the conductor, a young woman not too long out of Hogwarts, appeared. She looked down at Rose. 

Rose stared up for a moment, surprised, but she shook her head and said, “I’d like to go to Malfoy Manor… please.”

The conductor nodded, brown hair flipping across her face in the process. “Hop on in.” She stepped aside and Rose ascended the stairs. It was an odd sort of transport, but she seemed to be alone.

“Malfoy Manor?” the conductor asked. 

Rose nodded. “I’m… not sure where it is, exactly, though.” Scorpius had never shared that information with her. 

“It’s okay,” the girl said. “It’s famous enough.”

Rose nodded. 

“Name?”

“Um… Rose… Weasley.”

“Weasley? Huh. Awfully weird for you to be out here alone.” She then looked around. “Though, come to think about it, your family aren’t far from here, are they?”

Rose shook her head, but said nothing more. 

“The ride will cost you eleven Sickles,” the conductor continued. 

“Oh, um…” Rose dug into her backpack and pulled out one Galleon. “That’s all I have… keep the change.” Before the conductor could protest, she found a seat close to the front and sat down. 

The bus took off at full speed, almost throwing her from the seat, and for the remainder of the journey she gripped the pole for dear life.

They made three more stops to pick up more passengers. In London, an elderly witch boarded with a large trunk and her cat. She moved to the back without a word, or even looking Rose’s way. 

In Belfast, a young couple got on, both shooting Rose startled looks. It wasn’t common for someone so young to be riding alone, but she also couldn’t help but wonder if they recognised her as being someone related to Harry Potter (or, more accurately, a relative of Ron Weasley, due to her hair colour). She refused to make eye contact. 

The third stop was once again in London, picking up a group of unruly wizards near the Leaky Cauldron. They were loud, they kept looking at her funny, and she got out of her seat so fast when they reached her stop that she stumbled down the stairs and out the door. 

The Knight Bus shot away again, and she was alone, standing in front of a large house surrounded by a ten foot fence. 

Scorpius’ house. 

It was extravagant, she had to admit. Even from the outside she could tell it had to be at least three times the size of her own house. Not that she minded where she lived, but…

“ _ Rose _ ?”

Rose jumped. She’d been so captivated by the house that she’d not seen Scorpius appear at the gate. He looked so surprised to see her that it almost felt as if he didn’t want her there. 

She smiled. “Hi!”

“What are you doing here?” Scorpius asked as Rose came up to the other side of the gate. “How did you get here?”

“Knight Bus,” Rose said. “I’ve come to see you.”

“Your… parents let you… come?”

Rose flushed, looking away. “Not really. They don’t know I’m here.” She turned back to her boyfriend. “They’ve been  _ horrible _ ! They’re just awful. Please, can I come in? I can’t bear another second living in the same house as them!”

“Of course,” Scorpius said, and a moment later, the gate opened. “Wow. I can’t believe you’re in my house. My parents would freak if they were home.”

“So… we’re alone?”

Scorpius nodded. “I can show you around. Come on.” He led her up the path and to the front doors of the mansion. Rose was gobsmacked by the finer intricacies of the place, looking around at everything and taking it all in. 

“I can’t believe you live here!”

Scorpius shrugged. “It’s not that exciting once you’ve spent your whole life here.”

“It’s fantastic.”

The front door opened into a large foyer area. There wasn’t much apart from portraits who all watched her with scrutiny, and statues that changed position every so often. 

Rose looked at the pictures. 

“Er… family members and such,” Scorpius said. “Come on, I’ll show you the more exciting places than here.”

“Like your room?” Rose asked.

Scorpius flushed a deep red. “If… if you want to see that.”

“I do.”

They ascended two flights of stairs, passing many more strange portraits and statues. Rose couldn’t help but notice the stark contrast between Scorpius’ family home and her own. Where her parents had many homely little details in their quaint Muggle-built house, Scorpius had grown up knowing only magic. His house had nothing like a refrigerator, a microwave, or anything of the kind. It was a bit like the Burrow… only darker. 

The most cheerful room in the house was Scorpius’ bedroom. He had decorated it with posters of Quidditch players (even Rose knew who some of them were), mostly from his favourite team, Puddlemere United. There were many Slytherin things around, too, but it was his bedspread that interested Rose the most. 

“You know,” she said, smiling, “if your name wasn’t Malfoy, this would be the other reason my dad wouldn’t approve of you.”

“What? Why?” Scorpius asked, coming to stand beside her. “What’s wrong with it?”

“You support the wrong Quidditch team.” Her smile widened. “He  _ has _ to like Hugo, even if he prefers the Harpies. But, you…”

“Well, I’m not changing,” Scorpius said crossly. “Not for anyone.”

Rose leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. His anger dissipated immediately. “Thanks for letting me come in,” she said. 

“That’s… that’s okay,” Scorpius said, perhaps suddenly realising where they were, and that they were alone. “But… um… my parents… they…” He was silenced by another kiss from Rose. 

Sensing his awkwardness, Rose pulled away and tugged on his hand. “Come on, show me the rest of the house.”

She was taken into almost every room, but most lacked anything exciting. After an hour, Rose became bored and said, “You got anything to eat?”

Scorpius nodded, heading back downstairs and into the kitchen. It was almost the size of her whole house.

“Woah!”

“What?”

Rose grinned. “Remind me to show you where I live one day. Then you’ll understand.”

They made sandwiches, Scorpius filling her in on how his summer had been so far — more than what he could say in letters. It had been pretty miserable for him, as it usually was. His parents worked, his grandmother (who was upstairs somewhere) got sicker each day and barely left her room. He wasn’t allowed to leave without an adult, and he was bored out of his brains. 

“Mine hasn’t been much better,” Rose said in an attempt to cheer him up. “I have my dad breathing down my neck, wanting to be best friends —”

“I thought you  _ were _ best friends with your dad?” Scorpius asked.

“Not when he’s trying to constantly tell me you’re not good for me,” Rose said.

Scorpius’ face fell. “He… said that?”

“No. I haven’t let him.”

“Oh.”

“My mum isn’t much better, but she at least has the sense to stay out of my way most of the time. Hugo is an annoying little twat, and I swear he must have blabbed to my parents about us in a letter, because they seemed to have known already about you and me.”

“Oh.”

“Now, with these supposed Dementors on the loose, I have to spend every weekday with my grandparents so they can ‘protect’ us if any Dementors come snooping.”

“Dad’s really worried about the Dementors, too,” Scorpius said. “It’s all he and Mum talk about.”

“They’re probably not even real,” Rose said, taking a bite from her sandwich. “They’re super-charged Dementors and… as if that is true. I reckon Mum and Dad have made it all up to stop me from seeing you.”

“But Dad says they’re very real, and —”

“You forget the influence my family has on… everything,” Rose said. “My uncle is  _ Harry Potter _ , remember? I’m sure if he said Dementors were back, everyone would listen.”

It was clear Scorpius didn’t believe her, so she dropped the topic. It did sound a bit far-fetched.

“How about we go into your living room?” Rose asked. 

“There’s not much there, really,” Scorpius mumbled. 

“Your room, then?” Rose suggested, but his face went very red.

“There’s some… games in the living room, I suppose.”

Rose followed him from the kitchen, into the family room, which was just a couch and some armchairs around a fireplace. “You know,” she said, “wizards really should invest in TVs.”

“Tee-what?”

“Televisions,” Rose explained. “Most Muggles keep them in their living room. It’s like watching a play on a box, I guess. People act, and they can be kind of interesting.”

“You have one?” Scorpius asked, sounding mildly interested. 

Rose shook her head. “No, Dad refuses, but my Muggle grandparents have one, and Hugo and I are allowed to use it when we visit. But I think Dad is just being stubborn, because whenever we’re there, I see him staring at it in fascination. It’s cool.”

“You might have to show me one day. I wish… it would be kind of cool having Muggle relatives.”

Rose shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess. It’s just what I’ve known.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius sat down on the couch, Rose joining him. “But, I mean, it must be nice for your dad — who is Pureblood — to, you know, not care about that stuff. I mean, your mum is a Muggleborn, and he still married her, and… I just can’t imagine that being my family at all.” He looked at Rose. “Does it annoy your parents that even now, blood status is still questioned by people like… my family?”

“My dad would probably hex anyone who said anything against my mum,” Rose said, then shook her head. “In fact, he’d probably forgo the wand all together and smack them. He has before… apparently.”

That seemed to unsettle Scorpius. Perhaps he was wondering if that was going to happen to him, just because he was her boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Rose asked, sensing that his discomfort might have been more than just her being there, alone with him. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you.”

“It’s a good thing I’m here, right? You wanted to see me?”

“Of course!” Scorpius exclaimed. “But Mum has been… difficult, and I’m worried that if she came home and found you… my parents suck, okay?”

“So do mine,” Rose said. 

“Not as much as mine.”

“Do you want to make it a challenge?”

Scorpius laughed, and before he could back away, Rose kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him, and that was where they stayed. Rose didn’t know for how long, but she’d missed him, and he’d missed her. 

The only thing that stopped them was the front door opening and closing. Scorpius sat back, wide-eyed and red-faced as the sound of footsteps drew nearer. 

A moment later, his dad entered the room, his eyes fell on Rose, and he stopped, clearly shocked to see her. 

Rose and Scorpius scrambled to their feet. 

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius demanded. "You're supposed to be at work!"

Draco Malfoy, shooting an uneasy glance Rose's way, settled his gaze on his son. "I'd like to ask your  _ friend _ the same question."

Scorpius squared his shoulders. “I'm spending time with my  _ girlfriend _ ." He placed his arm around Rose's waist, emphasising his point. 

Draco once again looked at Rose. He didn't look angry, more worried. "Rose, is it?" he asked. 

Rose nodded. 

"I suppose I should let your parents know where you are."

" _ Dad!"  _ Scorpius cried. "You're tattling? I thought you were cooler than that!"

"Unfortunately, Scorpius, Rose has left where she was supposed to be without telling anyone where she was heading and a search party is about to get underway to find her. Her parents are beside themselves with worry."

Rose cast her eyes at the ground, shamefaced. Her parents were worried? The ones who had barely spoken to her in days?

"That's because they've been locking her away!" Scorpius cried. "She's not allowed to do  _ anything _ ."

"Is that so?" 

Rose wanted to just disappear. She could feel Draco's eyes burning into her. They may not have gotten along, but their parents still worked with one another. He'd have to know at least a few things. 

"That's funny, because I was under the impression  _ Rose _ , here, had quite a lot of freedom, but had lost those privileges because of her poor behaviour. If her parents moaning to one another over lunch are anything to go by."

Scorpius looked at her, confusion on his face. Rose stared at the ground.

"Mm," Draco continued, amusement now mixing with his concern. "I'm not sure she's been entirely truthful with you, Scorpius. I never thought I'd have to do this — and don't mention it to your mother, Scorpius — but I'm going to have to get her parents to Floo here to come and collect her."

"Dad!" Scorpius cried. 

"How'd you get here, Rose?" Draco asked. "Because, your family's fireplace is not connected to ours."

"Knight Bus," Scorpius answered. "Then I let her in the gates."

Draco looked amused as he scribbled on some parchment. He said nothing more as he took the parchment to the fireplace and placed it on the ground inside it. Rose and Scorpius watched, speechless, as he Floo'd the note to  _ Auror Office, Ministry of Magic. _

"Your father will be thrilled about this, Rose," Draco said, once the note had disappeared. "I can see his expression now. Coming back to Malfoy Manor, reliving —"

"Coming  _ back _ ?” Scorpius asked. He looked at Rose. “Your dad has been here before? I thought —”

"In the war,” Rose answered weakly. “Both my parents. They —” She stopped. Scorpius had not been as informed about his own parents participation in the war, and she assumed for good reason. The last thing she wanted was to paint a bad name for his dad and grandparents, when he was already miserable about what he  _ did _ know about their involvement. “It just wasn’t a good experience.”

She looked up at Scorpius’ dad, who looked mildly relieved she’d not spilled one of his most kept secrets. 

Scorpius was watching her intently. How badly he seemed to want to know the full story. But it wasn’t hers to tell. The only reason she knew was because she had pestered her mum over and over about why she had the word  _ Mudblood _ engraved into her skin. After she’d relented and told her, Rose wished she’d never asked. 

"It's just Dad, right?" she asked, looking back at Draco. 

He nodded. "That’s who the note went to.”

Rose swallowed, returning his nod. Well, that was something. She could deal with her dad’s anger that she knew was bound to happen. She’d hate to see the disappointment on her mum’s face. 

“Rose,” Scorpius said. “Is everything okay? You told me that they were mad because of us. Is that true?”

To Rose’s relief, she was spared from answering him when a  _ whoosh _ came from the fireplace. Her dad stepped out, looking far from impressed about being called to Malfoy Manor. He looked at Draco, the two meeting eyes for a brief second, before he looked at Rose. 

“Come,” was all he said. 

Scorpius placed an arm around her, as if trying to get her to stay, but Rose shook him off and stepped forward. She couldn’t look at anyone. Her dad was still angry with her about before, and this was not going to help his mood at all. Not only had she left the Burrow without telling anyone where she was going, she’d gone to a place that held a lot of painful memories for him, as well as her mother. 

She’d not considered it at the time, but she now realised coming here had been a rather stupid decision. But she had just been  _ so angry _ with everyone, and...

“In and go straight to the Auror office,” Ron instructed, his voice emotionless. She’d never heard him speak to her like that before. He was  _ furious _ . For extra measure, Ron added, “And don’t think about trying any more great escapes when you get there. Your mother and Uncle Harry are waiting.”

Without saying anything, Rose stepped into the fireplace. She picked up some Floo powder and Floo’d to her dad’s workplace. True to his word, she found her mother and Uncle Harry waiting for her. 

Her mum wasn’t as angry as her dad had seemed, but she looked disappointed. Harry was watching on, more bewildered than anything. Maybe even slightly amused by the whole situation. 

Her dad appeared a moment later behind her, but when he stepped out of the fireplace in the Auror office, he didn’t even look at her. He simply walked past, sat down at his desk and left everyone standing there in silence. 

“I’ll get you home,” Hermione said after a moment, casting a nervous glance at Ron. Rose knew just as well as she did, that a silent Ron was not a good sign. 

She put an arm around Rose and guided her out of the office and to the main fireplaces in the Ministry. She didn’t speak, just kept walking. No gratefulness that Rose had been found safely, either.

The silence became almost unbearable. As they neared the fireplaces, Rose said, “Mum, I —”

“Don’t, Rose,” Hermione said. “Just… don’t.”

Rose fell silent again. 

“When we get home, I expect you to go straight up to your room. I’ll need to go and pick up Hugo from your grandparents, and I expect that you’ll still be in there when I return. Is that clear?”

Rose nodded. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking. Riding the Knight Bus on your own, not telling anyone where you were going. Going to the  _ Malfoys _ , of all places…”

“I —”

“Selfish, Rose. That’s the only word I have right now. You were selfish, only thinking about yourself. I’m furious with you, especially because you know how important it is to stay with an adult at the moment.”

“I just thought —”

“You didn’t think, and that’s the problem. You haven’t been thinking for weeks now. You’ve been lashing out at everyone who has tried to help you, who cares about you. I warned you the other day, after what you said to your dad, that that relationship was hanging on a fine line. I said that one more thing was going to tip it over the edge, and congratulations, you’ve just managed to do that today. Is that what you wanted?”

Rose said nothing. No, it wasn’t what she wanted, but what choice had she had? Scorpius was her boyfriend, and her dad wasn’t going to approve of it. She hadn’t meant for him to be angry with her, she’d just wanted to be left alone. 

They reached the fireplaces, and as coldly as her dad had spoken at Scorpius’ place, her mum said, “In.”

Rose stepped in and Floo’d home. She didn’t even wait for her mum to follow her, instead running upstairs and throwing herself onto her bed. Tears streamed from her eyes. They didn’t get it. They didn’t get  _ any  _ of it. All she wanted was for them to accept that she was with Scorpius. If they could just be okay with it, then none of this would have had to happen. 

She didn’t know how long she had been there for, but after a while, her stomach started to growl. A glance at her watch and it was seven o’clock. It was well after dinner time. Why had no one come to get her?

She sat up on her bed, rubbing her puffy eyes and looked around. Her room was completely dark, apart from the dim light in the hall. She thought she could vaguely hear her parents voices downstairs. So, they were home. 

She climbed up off her bed and shuffled into the hall. The voices were louder now. They were laughing. And she heard Hugo’s, too. 

She crept down the stairs, peering into the living room. There they all were, sitting together with a game of Exploding Snap. They’d not thought to invite her to play — not that she would have accepted the offer, anyway. She thought the game had been banned in their house, anyway, because Hugo always cheated. But to see them all together, happy and smiling, without her, really struck something within her. 

With more tears trickling down her face, she entered, stifling a sob. Her parents looked up.

Hermione placed her cards face down on the table and stood. She came to stand in front of Rose. “There’s dinner in the kitchen for you, Rose. If you’re hungry.”

She was starving, but it almost felt as if she wasn’t welcome to come downstairs. Like they didn’t want her there. 

“Well?” her mother asked, sounding impatient. “Do you want anything?”

Wiping her eyes, Rose nodded, and slowly made her way into the kitchen. It didn’t escape her attention that her dad — who had spent the last weeks doing everything he could to try and talk to her — didn’t even look at her. He had his wand out and was showing Hugo how to shuffle the cards with a simple charm (one that Hugo probably already knew, anyway). 

She walked past them in silence, holding back more tears. She thought maybe her mum might have followed her, but a moment later, their happy voices once again filled her ears as they resumed their game. 

She was completely on her own. 

_ Fine _ , she thought.  _ Fine _ . She opened the refrigerator where a plate of food sat, waiting for her. If that was how they wanted to play it, then so be it. She’d even been ready to try and repair things with her dad after what had happened earlier, but if he wasn’t talking to her, then how was she supposed to do that?

Sitting at the table, the plate of cold food in front of her, she made up her mind. She had tried to make things better, and instead, they’d chosen to make her eat a cold dinner alone.  _ Fine _ . She wasn’t even going to bother trying anymore. She didn’t even care if she didn’t speak to them ever again. They clearly didn’t care about her anymore. 

A wave of laughter reached her in the kitchen, along with her dad’s voice saying, “See what happens when we take your wand away, Hugo?”

Rose’s face hardened. She didn’t even care that he seemed happier without her now. Not at all. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Ron's relationship hits absolute breaking point. They say things they don't mean, causing Rose to run out.

**Chapter Six**

_ I heard the words come out _

_ I felt that I would die _

_ It hurt so much to hurt you _

_ “Forgive Me”, Evanescence _

Ron’s eyes opened and closed as he struggled to stay awake. It had been another fourteen hour day in attempting to locate the source of the Dementors, but as usual, to no avail. The Auror department was in overdrive in an attempt to get a hold of the situation, but it was exhausting them all.

Hermione placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. “Double hit,” she said, running her hand across his back. “Will you be getting a day off tomorrow?”

Ron shook his head. “Can’t afford it.” He took a large gulp of the coffee, but it made little difference. What he really needed was a solid night’s sleep. “All hands on deck. They’re multiplying every time they hit another city.”

“They can’t expect you all to work these long hours, sleep for four, and then go back again,” Hermione complained. “Besides, I miss you. The kids miss you.”

Ron snorted, but rather than commenting on that he said, “Harry’s doing twenty hours. Wouldn’t want to be in his shoes right now, that’s for sure.”

“It’s not fair on any of you. I really hope you —”

“— you snivelling little tattle-tale! I’ll kill you!” 

A loud crash followed the words, and both Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet, running into the living room just as Rose drew her wand on Hugo. He backed into the bookshelf, looking frightened. 

She looked furious. She had turned a bright red, her eyes firmly fixed on her brother. 

Hugo’s expression said it all; he was genuinely terrified of what she might do to him. 

“ _ Rose! _ ” Ron said, marching over to his children. “Leave him alone.” He reached to take her wand from her hand, but she was one step ahead. She rounded on him, the tip of her wand sparking blue. 

Surprised, Ron took a step back. 

“ _ Rose! _ ” Hermione cried, just as surprised by Rose’s actions. “What are you doing?” She instinctively reached into her work robe for her wand, but she’d placed it on the table in the kitchen. Not that she’d ever use it against her own daughter. 

“Teaching my toad of a brother a lesson,” Rose hissed, turning back to Hugo. “You better admit you’re the one who told them.”

“Told us what?” Hermione asked weakly, eyeing Rose’s wand warily. A few weeks ago, she’d never have dreamed her daughter would  _ actually _ attack anyone; but she didn’t really know her daughter anymore. Not right now. 

“About me and Scorpius,” Rose spat. “He told you, didn’t he? He’s a blabbermouth.”

“Put the wand down,” Ron said coldly, stepping forward again in another attempt to intervene. She stepped closer to Hugo, causing him to cower into the bookshelf. 

“No,” she responded, just as coldly. 

“Rose, I’m warning you…”

“Yeah, you and your warnings mean nothing!” Rose snapped. She didn’t take her eyes from her brother, and a moment later she opened her mouth, silver sparks flaring at the tip of her wand. The momentary distraction it took to cast the spell was enough for Ron to snatch the wand from her hand. She spun, glaring up at her fuming father.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ attack your brother.  _ Ever _ .”

“Give me my wand back!” Rose demanded. “You can’t take it from me. I wasn’t going to  _ hurt _ him.”

“I’ll do what I like while you’re in this house!” Ron said. “And you drawing your wand on  _ anyone,  _ I will. Not. Tolerate. You won’t have to worry about the Ministry repercussions, because I will snap it myself. You hear me?”

Hermione could see Rose’s anger swell within her. Whatever had been bothering her over the summer was at its peak right now. And it had something to do with Ron. Maybe something to do with Scorpius. Or maybe both. Or maybe it was Rose, and somewhere along the way they’d lost her. 

“I hate you.” Rose glared at Ron, her expression serious. 

Ron winced, but to his credit he didn’t let it get to him. He said as firmly as he could, “Hate me all you want, that’s your wand gone for the rest of the holidays.”

“You’re not even going to say it back, when I know you hate me too,” Rose goaded. 

“Rose!” Hermione cried. “Stop.”

She may as well have been talking to the door for all the attention her daughter paid her. 

Hugo took the distraction as his chance to escape. He ran over to Hermione, standing closer to her, watching on as Ron suddenly rounded on his sister. 

“You want me to tell you I hate you?” he snapped. 

“I know you do,” Rose said again. “The way you look at me now, I can see it. You hate me, because Heaven forbid I like a boy that you don’t like. It’s the worst for you, isn’t it? Me going out with a Malfoy?”

“I’ve never met Scorpius to know whether I like him or not!” Ron replied, and Hermione could hear his temper flaring.  _ This  _ was Ron’s breaking point. Rose’s direct attacks. 

And Rose knew that. She was testing him. She’d always been testing him — how far she could push her father, who she knew loved her. For what, Hermione still didn’t know. 

“I won’t tolerate you speaking to me like this, Rose,” Ron continued. 

“You don’t tolerate much lately, do you?” Rose cried. 

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Ron roared, and Hermione closed her eyes. “ _ I  _ don’t tolerate much? You’ve been nothing but rude to everyone who dares speak to you since you got off that train. Don’t you go having a go at me.”

“For good reason!” Rose said. “You’ve practically smothered me my whole life.”

“I have not!”

“Yes you have! You’re insufferable sometimes. All the time, actually. I can’t take it. I’m  _ fifteen _ . I’m allowed to have boyfriends. I’m allowed to be with whoever I want.”

“I never said you weren’t,” Ron seethed.

For a moment, Rose’s fury faltered, but it was too short for anyone but Hermione to notice. A moment later, her expression hardened and Hermione knew this was what it was. Rose had just assumed that he wouldn’t want her being involved in a relationship — any relationship. She’d been is precious little girl, too good for anyone else. No one would be good enough for her. It wasn’t even about Scorpius, specifically. She would have been the same with anyone she found herself romantically involved with. 

“Ron…” Hermione warned. “Rose, stop it. Don’t.” She made to intervene, but Ron held out the arm clutching Rose’s wand and shook his head. 

“Leave it,” he said.

Rose was breathing heavily now, her hands shaking slightly. She was angrier than ever, but it was no longer at Ron, or anyone else. It was at herself. She’d realised, she’d  _ finally _ realised what she had done, but she had no idea what to do about it, how to admit that. She had one response, and that was to make Ron continue hurting.

“Rose, don’t!” Hermione said, taking another step forward. 

But there was no point. The pair were deaf to anyone but each other. Squaring her shoulders, Rose gave her final blow — the one that would hurt him more than anything else she had done during the rest of the holidays.

Hermione knew what was coming before Rose had even said it. 

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t my dad.”

It was wishful thinking that the words would sober Ron enough to calm him down. That maybe he’d take a step back, take in the words, and think of a calm response. Maybe if the last four weeks hadn’t happened, he could have, but this was like the sword through the chest for him, and his only defence was to fight back.

“Ron, no!” Hermione pleaded as she saw him open his mouth. “Oh, Ron, no. Don’t —” She felt so helpless, so useless to stop them. She didn’t know why. Hugo hugged closely to her. 

“Well, you know what, Rose,” he breathed, “Sometimes I wish you weren’t my daughter.”

Hermione closed her eyes again, her shoulders dropping. A silence filled the room as Ron and Rose continued to glare at each other. When Hermione opened them again, she could now clearly see the hurt and regret in their eyes, disguised unconvincingly by their anger. 

Her lips pursed together, Rose snatched her wand from Ron’s now limp hand and swung the front door open. Tears rolled down her cheeks, which she didn’t try to hide this time, followed by a loud sob as she disappeared into the night. 

“What does she think she’s doing?” Ron demanded, heading for the door as well, but Hermione finally managed to get further than a step and blocked his way. 

“Let her go,” Hermione encouraged. “Give her a few minutes and then  _ I’ll _ go after her. She won’t go far.” She stared up at him knowingly. 

“She can’t behave like this and expect to get away with it!” Ron accused, though he didn’t attempt to go after her. Tears threatened at the corner of his eyes, some even rolling down his face that he wiped away quickly. Hermione couldn’t tell if they were caused by Rose’s words or his own. Both would upset him. 

“Just… wait,” Hermione said gently. “Before you say anything else you will regret.”

Before Ron could respond to that, a flash of green flame erupted from the fireplace and a dishevelled and concerned Harry stepped out. 

“Oh, thank Merlin you’re here!” he said, hurrying to them. “I’ve just got word that Dementors have been sighted in your area. And I don’t just mean the city, I mean… here…” He stopped, stepping aside as Ron lurched forward and grabbed his wand from within his pocket of his robes. Without a word, Ron followed Rose out the door. 

Harry looked at Hermione.

“He…” She waved a hand at the door. “They… it all blew up between them, they said things, Rose ran out…”

“ _ Rose _ is out there?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, feeling her own concern rise. What had Ron said the other night.  _ These aren’t your ordinary Dementors. They’re… deadlier. _

“Harry…”

“Ron knows what he’s doing,” Harry assured her, patting her back. “He won’t let anything happen to her.”

Hermione felt sick. She closed the door, wrapping her arms tightly across Hugo’s shoulders. “They’re both hurting, Harry. A lot. They’ll be easy pickings for any Dementors nearby. Ron can defend himself, but Rosie… if they get to her before he does…” She shook her head.

“I’ve got Aurors out there as we speak and I’m about to join the hunt. Where would Rose go?”

Hermione shook her head again. “I don’t know. She was really upset. She told Ron she wished he wasn’t her dad, and he retaliated…” She ran hands over her face, wiping away stray tears. 

“You can join us,” Harry said. “Hugo can go to ours. Ginny will —”

“No, I’ll stay here. Just…” She looked up, her eyes pleading. “Just bring them both back. Please.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll do whatever it takes.” He opened the door again. “Keep a lookout here. You may be needed if they come near your street.”

Hermione nodded. She doubted she’d be much use against these Dementors, but she’d do what she could. She’d not had as much practice over the years as Ron had at casting a Patronus — she hadn’t needed to. His was much more powerful than her own. 

Harry left, his wand drawn, and once gone, Hermione looked down at her trembling son. “It’ll be okay,” she assured him quietly. “They’ll be alright.”

The promise was half-hearted, and Hugo knew it. 

Hermione drew him towards her. If Ron found Rose, it wasn’t Rose she needed to worry about. Ron was prepared to do  _ anything _ for Rose, no matter how upset he was with her, and it was that  _ anything _ that worried her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for your kind comments on this. I have been so excited seeing them, considering this is my first time publishing on ao3. You guys are so thoughtful, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I know this one's a little 'eh' but the next chapter is what this whole story is based off. It was the first part I wrote.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is overcome by Dementors.

**Chapter Seven**

_ If tomorrow never comes _

_ Will she know how much I loved her _

_ Did I try in every way to show her every day _

_ That she's my only one _

_ And if my time on earth were through _

_ And she must face this world without me _

_ Is the love I gave her in the past _

_ Gonna be enough to last _

_ “If Tomorrow Never Comes” by Ronan Keating _

  
  


The swing rocked back and forth slowly, the weight of Rose unintentionally pushing it forward. Her wand hung loosely in her right hand, pointing to the ground where spurts of water sprung from it to match her tears. 

The sun had all but sunk beyond the horizon now, leaving just a touch of pink ahead. Rose heeded it no attention, though. Her mind could only focus on one thing as words played over and over in her head.

_ Sometimes I wish you weren’t my daughter. _

Every time she heard it, a fresh wave of tears streamed from her face. Loud sobs fell from her mouth, and more water spurted from the tip of her wand. She knew she shouldn’t have been upset; she’d said it too. She’d said exactly the same thing to him, but hearing him say it was different. Had he felt the same as her? Was the pain in her chest what he was feeling at her own words?

She didn’t know, but what she was certain of was that she’d truly messed things up now. He’d been pushed to the absolute limit of his patience and love for her. There was no going back now. Her dad hated her, of that much she was certain. He’d said it himself.

_ Sometimes I wish you weren’t my daughter. _

More tears fell from her eyes. How could she ever go home when she no longer had a home? He was what made home; his laughter, his cheerfulness and his jokes. The warmth he brought when she could hug him; when they knew they loved each other without ever speaking the words.

All that was gone now and it wasn’t coming back. He’d given up. He’d tried and she’d continued to push him away, thinking that he’d always be there when she needed him again. 

_ I never said you weren’t. _ Had all of this been for nothing? Had she pushed him away so he wouldn’t tell her how much he disapproved, only to have been completely wrong?

She couldn’t recall a time where he’d said  _ anything _ about Scorpius. Or a time where he’d looked at her with disappointment, or disgust. He hadn’t. 

Her mind focused on all the moments between them over the summer, all the times he’d tried to speak to her and she’d told him to leave her alone. 

Not once had he said, ‘Let’s talk about Scorpius,’ or, ‘you shouldn’t be going out with a Malfoy.’

All she could remember him asking her was to spend some time with him, or how school was, or asking her how she was.

And each time he’d tried, he’d become more disappointed and more dejected. 

And now he’d given up entirely. 

She had made two very big mistakes. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed to the dark sky. “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I’ve ruined it all. I just… I never wanted this.” She fell into the dirt, kneeling by the swing. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t go home, she hadn’t learnt to Apparate. Unless a Portkey appeared somewhere, she was stuck there. 

Would her mum come looking for her, try to convince her to go back? Rose had been pretty horrible to her as well. Perhaps she’d given up too. 

“I’ve messed it all up,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Images of all those times as a little girl tried to flood her memories, but they were always pushed away with those horrid words. Her mind attempted to relive those times where he loved her, where they shared that special bond, where they could understand each other without words. 

_ Sometimes I wish you weren’t my daughter. _

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

He was her dad. He was the  _ best _ dad. And she just wanted him to be happy for her, to accept the fact that she was growing up, that she was old enough to have a boyfriend.

And he was. 

Well, at least he wasn’t disappointed in her. She knew that now. She knew that she’d been very wrong.

Perhaps if she just laid there someone would find her. A new family and she could go and live with them. They wouldn’t know what she’d done, how badly she’d hurt the people she loved. It would be a fresh start. Or maybe she could live at Hogwarts and once she finished, she could get a job there. Maybe help out in the hospital wing. 

She didn’t know how long she’d knelt by the swing for, apologising over and over, when the air suddenly turned cold. It felt like ice, far too cold for summer. 

“What the —?”

She lifted her head and lit her wand to look around the park. It was deserted apart from her — as it had been since she’d gotten there. But the coolness continued to wash over her, and then something inside of her changed. Those happy memories she’d tried desperately to cling to vanished altogether. 

Something bleak replaced them; a feeling of complete and utter despair. She stood, searching the park. 

“Hello?” she called into the darkness. “Is anyone there?”

There was no answer apart from the rustle of leaves as a wind picked up. 

“Hello? I know someone’s there. Answer me!”

Again, no reply. She walked quietly from the swing and onto the grass, her wand far out in front of her. She’d just reached the bench when, without warning, her wand went dark. Something brushed against her back and she spun.

“No!” Rose cried, stepping backwards as a cloaked figure ascended upon her. “No!” She took another step back, this time tripping on a loose rock. Her wand slipped from her hand, the Dementor growing closer and closer.

Another appeared beside it, and then two more — all coming toward her, sensing her despair. Oh, how easy it would be to finish her off. 

She screamed, locating her wand on the grass by feeling for it. “Get away from me! No! No!  _ Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! _ ”

Nothing happened with her wand. She’d never once managed to conjure a Patronus, despite having attempted it a few times.  _ Think happy thoughts. Happy memories. “Expecto Patronum! _ ”

_ Sometimes I wish you weren’t my daughter. _

“Get away from me! No!” She pointed her wand at the four creatures, but nothing was happening. She couldn’t even manage a spark. “ _ Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! _ ”

“Are you okay?”

Rose turned her head. It was a man’s voice, coming from somewhere in the dark, and for a brief moment, something resembling hope swelled inside of her. Her dad. He’d come to save her! But no… he wouldn’t ask her if she was  _ okay _ . Whether he loved her still or not, wouldn’t matter. He’d help, not stand by and be useless like she was.

“No, no! Get away!” she cried, seeing a middle-aged, brown-haired man coming towards her. “No, they’ll get you! You can’t see them. Get away!” It was a Muggle neighbour. She’d seen him a handful of times walking his dog.

The man seemed to take her panic as fear of him. “It’s unusually cold out here. Come with me. I’ll take you home.”

“No!” Rose cried as the man came toward her. “No! Get away now!”

“I won’t hurt you. I’ve seen you around. You live on Hexford Street, don’t you?”

Rose scrambled back on the grass, her useless wand limp in her hand as the Dementors turned their attention to the helpless Muggle coming to her rescue.

“Run!” Rose cried. “They’ll get you!” She managed to get onto her knees and pointed her wand at the Dementor approaching the Muggle. “ _ Expecto Pa-tr-onum! _ ” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she choked out the spell. It was no use. They crowded the Muggle man, who had no idea why he suddenly felt as if he’d never feel happiness again. And he sensed it, for he looked around, fear now in his eyes.

“What’s going on?” he demanded, eyeing Rose’s wand with suspicion.

“Get away from him!” Rose sobbed. “ _ Expe… Expecto  _ \- no!” She watched as the poor man crumpled to the ground, the Dementors hovering over him. “No! No!” She attempted to crawl to him, but there was no point. They’d got him.

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault,” she sobbed. “It’s all my fault!”

She couldn’t move anymore. The despair had paralysed her. Her body swayed where she was, on her hands and knees. She was getting weaker and weaker, her vision blurred. She couldn’t stay conscious any longer. The Dementors would get her. Any moment and she’d be a soulless body lying in the middle of the park, next to the Muggle man she was too pathetic to save.

_ I love you, Dad. I love you, Mum. Hugo, I love you too.  _ Why had she treated them all so badly? Her family? The three people she loved more than anything else in the world. And all over a stupid boy.

And it was all for nothing. Her dad had never been upset by that. He’d been upset by  _ her _ . Her behaviour, her actions, her words. 

Why had her last words to them not been  _ I love you _ ? Why did she have to say...

Her eyes closed, ready to succumb to the creatures of despair, when suddenly a brighter light distracted her. She opened her eyes again, warmth flooding her body. A small, yet bright silver dog circled her, putting a barrier between her and the Dementors. 

Rose looked around, squinting through the glow of the Patronus for its owner. She would recognise it anywhere; it had been a source of enjoyment for her and Hugo as young children. 

The little dog continued to circle her, fending off the Dementors, but they didn’t fly away. They simply couldn’t reach her. But where was her dad? It was him. She knew it was him. Unless… a thought occurred to her and she sat up. Unless she  _ had  _ managed to conjure one without realising. It wouldn’t surprise her if her Patronus was the same as her dad’s. 

She lifted her wand, looking at it. And then she heard it.

“Stay down, Rosie!”

Ron appeared in front of her, standing between her and the Dementors as an additional barrier. The dog then stopped circling her and moved in front of Ron, shielding both of them now.

“Dad! Dad I’m —”

“Stay down! Don’t move!” 

He didn’t look at her, but continued to shield them from the Dementors. They just refused to go away. These weren’t typical Dementors. They would usually flee from the happiness it took to cast a Patronus charm. 

“Dad, let me help!” She climbed to her feet, but was roughly pushed back onto the ground by Ron.

“STAY DOWN, ROSE!” he roared. “Do as I say for once!”

Rose stared up at him, shocked that he’d so forcefully pushed her back onto the ground. And then she got back to her feet. “I can help, Dad! Let me help!” She raised her wand, but before she could do anything, Ron grabbed her by her shirt and pushed her harder than before so that she was now at least five feet away from him. A moment later, the dog was circling her again, leaving Ron exposed.

“Dad!” she cried.

The Dementors came straight for him. Ron stared up at them, a hint of fear in his expression as they grew closer. “I can’t hold it much longer, Rose. As soon as it goes, run. Do you hear me? Run home as soon as I let go.”

Rose said nothing. She could only watch on in horror as the skeletal-like hand reached out for her dad, ready to take him. “Dad, no!” she cried, trying to run for him, but the dog prevented her from doing so. “Dad!”

The dog’s brightness dwindled.

“Get ready, Rose.”

“No!” Rose screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. “No.” She choked on the last word. 

The dog disappeared altogether, and two of the Dementors changed course and went for Rose. She saw her dad collapse to the ground, the mouth of the Dementor hovering right over his.

“Dad!” Rose ran to him, fighting the urge to give up. “Dad! No! Get away from him!” She pointed her wand at the Dementors, but after another failed attempt at casting a Patronus, she screamed, “ _ Stupefy _ !”

It stalled the Dementor for less than a second. It’s hand held onto her dad’s face, it’s mouth only inches from his. 

“Wake up, Dad!” Rose cried. “ _ Stupefy _ ! Get away from him! No. Not my dad! Not my dad. It’s not his fault.  _ Stupefy _ !” In the brief moment the Dementor was thrown off, Rose covered Ron’s mouth with her free hand. “You can’t do this to him! You can’t have him! It’s not his fault. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.  _ Stupefy _ ! It’s me you want!”

Cold hands grabbed her wrist. She was pinned to the ground as dark cloaks surrounded her once more. There were more than ten now and her consciousness began to waver. “Not… my… dad,” she sobbed, using what little strength she had left to make sure her hand stayed firmly over his mouth. They weren’t going to take him. Not because of her.

Her consciousness was all but gone now. Her eyes closed, and she felt her hand slip from his mouth. She lacked the strength to bring it back. “Not… my… dad,” she whispered. 

Then suddenly, she was lifted from her feet and flung across the park. She landed with a thud, and a second thud told her her dad was with her. The last thing Rose remembered after that was four bright silver lights coming towards them. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was the first part I wrote to this story. I had a desire to write something where Ron saved Rose's life, and this whole fic is what came of this scene. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Dementor attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, otherwise it would have gone on forever so I've made the next part chapter 9.

**Chapter Eight**

_ After all that we've been through _

_ I will make it up to you, I promise to _

_ And after all that's been said and done _

_ You're just the part of me I can't let go. _

_ Hello, Adele _

Ron woke to Harry hovering over him, his hand firmly gripping his shoulder. He was flat on his back, on the grass at the park he’d found Rose at. 

“They almost got you,” Harry said, attempting to sound amused, though there was relief in his voice. He offered a hand for Ron to sit up. 

“Rosie,” Ron mumbled. “Did she get away?” He turned his head, spotting his daughter lying beside him, still unconscious. “No! I told her to run. What’s she still doing here?” Despite Harry’s protests, he crawled to her, where Dean Thomas was attempting to rouse her. 

“Saving your life,” Harry said. “You’re only here because of her. It was her screams that alerted us to your whereabouts. ‘Not my dad. Not my dad. It’s not his fault. It’s all my fault.’”

“Rose,” Ron said, shaking his daughter. “Rose, wake up. Come on.” When she didn’t move, he turned back to Harry. “Did they get her? Please tell me they didn’t get her?” He couldn’t keep the panic, the guilt, from his voice. “If they got her…”

Harry shook his head, but he didn’t seem convinced. “We arrived when she was still conscious.”

Ron shook her again. “Rosie, come on, Rosie. Don’t do this. Rose Nymphadora Weasley, wake up right now! If you don’t, I’ll take away all of your books.”

Rose’s eyes flashed open, her gaze turning straight to Ron. She gasped as she tried to sit up, but was forced back down by Dean and Ron. 

“The Muggle!” Rose then cried, again trying to sit up. “The Muggle. I… I couldn’t…” Tears rolled down her cheeks as the memory of the Muggle man came back to her. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Dean soothed, placing his hand underneath her back and helping her to sit up slowly. “Here.” He passed her some chocolate, which the Aurors had been carrying around with them since the first Dementor attacks three weeks ago. He offered some to Ron, but Ron refused. “Eat it, Rose,” he encouraged.

“The Muggle!” Rose said, craning her neck.

“There’s nothing that can be done now,” Harry said. 

“I tried,” Rose sobbed. “I tried to help. I told him to run away, but he didn’t listen. It’s my fault. It’s  _ all _ my fault.”

“Shh,” Dean soothed, forcing her to eat the chocolate. “Eat, Rose. It’ll help you.”

Rose then looked to Ron. “Dad… Dad, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean —”

“Just eat, Rose,” Ron said and he got shakily to his feet to stand by Harry. 

“I told her to run, and she bloody didn’t listen. Now look at her.”

“She has half of your genes and half of Hermione’s genes. The kid’s got no concept of self-preservation, nor the ability to stand back and let someone suffer for them,” Harry said. “I saw her. She wasn’t leaving you. Not in a million years. Her hand was covering your mouth and everything. Bless her for thinking that would help.”

Ron looked back at Rose, where Dean was asking her if she was feeling a bit better before he helped her to her feet. He shook his head. “If I hadn’t —”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Harry said. “I think there’ll be a lot of self-blame in the coming days.” He nodded at Rose, who was staring at Ron, desperate for him to acknowledge her in some way. 

“I don’t know what I would have done had they taken her,” Ron said. “And they would have, had I found her a second later.”

“Well they didn’t, and I think we’ve established that your relationship is not as broken as you thought it might have been.”

“I shouldn’t have said it,” Ron said. “I never should have — I didn’t mean it. How could I mean it? She’s my daughter. I love her. I love her so much.”

Harry gripped his arm and turned to Dean. “You okay to take her home?”

Dean nodded and took hold of Rose.

Harry Disapparated with Ron, landing just outside their house, right before the enchantments took place. Rose and Dean appeared a moment later. 

“Dad —” Rose began.

“I think your mother will be glad to see us,” Ron said, and he walked to the door, but it opened before he had the chance.

“Oh, thank God!” Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Ron’s neck. “I was so worried…” She looked at Rose, taking in her dishevelled appearance. “What happened?”

“These two fought valiantly against some very determined Dementors,” Harry said. 

“Mum!” Rose sobbed, throwing herself into Hermione’s arms. 

Ron, who’d not yet consumed the offered chocolate and looked like death itself, shared a look with Hermione. Rose may have been oblivious to it, but Hermione saw it all. She saw the relief, the guilt and she knew what he'd done. She smiled at him, though he lacked the energy to return it. 

“I’m sorry, Mum. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean any of it.” Rose turned to Ron as they stumbled into the house, Harry and Dean in tow. “I'm really sorry. For everything. I'm… I'm glad no one got hurt by the Dementors. I mean, that man. I tried. I really tried —”

Rose obviously hoped for a reaction from Ron, for she stared intently at him. But Ron didn't give her what she was after — he couldn't. He'd given everything he had to those Dementors to keep them away from her. He'd held onto a Patronus for far longer than was normal and he'd been an inch away from succumbing to them himself. He had nothing left.

“Rosie, it’s okay,” Hermione said. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” She looked at Ron. “I’m glad both of you are.”

“I tried to cast a Patronus,” Rose said, tears streaming down her face. “I tried, but I couldn't save him. He… I told him to run but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried.” She fell into Hermione's arms again, while Hermione looked around at the others.

“We lost a Muggle,” Harry explained and Rose cried into Hermione. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure you did everything you could,” Hermione soothed, rubbing her daughter's back. 

“I couldn't save him, though. I told him. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I should have been able to get a Patronus. I  _ should  _ have done it.”

“None of this is your fault,” Hermione said. “None of it.”

Ron barely made it to the couch before he collapsed onto it, barely conscious. He ran his hands over his face, but didn't look up. “I told you to run, Rose.”

Rose froze in Hermione's arms. Hermione held her close. 

“Why didn't you? Why didn't you do as I asked? For just once in your life...”

Rose sobbed into Hermione, not daring to look at her father. 

“Ron, I'm not sure this is the time,” Hermione said, feeling Rose trembling against her. “I think what we all need is a good night's sleep and we’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

Ron shook his head, his face still buried, but said nothing. Hermione pulled away from Rose and looked at her. “Let's get you into bed.”

Rose nodded, but stopped at the foot of the stairs. 

“I told them to take me and leave you alone,” she said softly. “They should have.”

“Don’t ever say that, Rose!” Ron snapped. “No one should have been out there. I thought you were smarter than that.”

Rose flinched at the harshness of his words. She looked up at Hermione who tried to offer a comforting smile. “Come on,” she said. “Maybe have a shower first.”

Fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, Rose went upstairs with Hermione, her sobs trailing all the way down and into the ears of Ron. 

He shut his eyes, Harry and Dean sitting on either side of him. 

Dean placed chocolate in his lap and patted his shoulder.

“We have to go back out,” Harry said. “They’re contained, but not gone. Will you be okay?”

Ron nodded, keeping his hands over his face. 

“That was one mighty Patronus, by the way,” Harry said, getting to his feet. “Never seen anything quite like it.”

Ron gave no indication that he’d heard. Looking at each other, Dean and Harry nodded and left, ready to relieve the current Aurors in charge of the Dementors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments on here. I have been hesitant to join ao3 in the past because I didn't know what the reading side of things were like for authors on here, but I've been pleasantly surprised and am having a lot of fun!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hermione talk after the night's events.

**Chapter Nine**

_ God gave me you to show me what's real _

_ There's more to life with just how I feel _

_ And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes _

_ And all that I live for though I didn't know why _

_ Now I do, 'cause God gave me you _

_ \- God Gave Me You, Bryan White _

Rose lay in bed, her mother sitting on the edge. She'd been fussed over, checked over and provided with plenty of chocolate, but something was still missing and nothing would feel right until it was back. 

“I want Dad to come and see me,” she said softly. “I need to know… I need to know what he's thinking.”

Hermione smiled sympathetically, running her fingers through her daughter's freshly brushed red hair. She'd had a shower and washed herself clean and now looked only like an exhausted young woman. “You know what I think he's thinking?” she said. “That he is so glad you're okay and safely back home.”

“He's upset with me. I know he is. You heard him. He hates me.” A tear rolled down Rose's cheek. “He almost died because of me. I didn't mean what I said. I really didn't. I always wish he's my dad.”

“I know,” Hermione said, running her hand over her daughter’s forehead. “He didn’t mean it either.”

Rose sat up suddenly.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked, eyeing her daughter with concern. “Do you need —”

Rose nodded, leaning across to the bedside table where a book sat. She opened it up to the back page, allowing something to fall into her lap. 

“Everyone else thought it was embarrassing,” Rose said, showing Hermione the Chocolate Frog card. “I thought it was cool.”

“They did wonder where it went,” Hermione said, smiling. “He’ll be thrilled to know you kept it.”

“He hates me now. He won’t care.”

“He loves you so, so much, Rose. More than anything else in this whole world.”

“Then why isn't he talking to me? Why is he still ignoring me? He blames me because he almost died.” Rose choked out the last words, wiping away fresh tears. 

Hermione’s heart almost broke. She could tell Rose over and over and over again how much Ron loved her, but she wouldn’t believe it until he told her himself. 

She rested a hand on Rose’s arms. “No, sweetheart. He doesn’t blame you. Not for a second. And he’s not upset with you, he’s upset because he almost lost you tonight. From what I hear, we came very close losing you both.”

“All because of me,” Rose cried. “I was horrible to him. I was awful. If I hadn’t said that —” Something resembling realisation flashed across her face. “I was the worst daughter ever and he… he...”

“And he still came after you,” Hermione finished, smiling despite herself. 

Rose was silent.

“Sweetheart —”

“Why did he want to give himself up to them?”

“Why did you stay with him when he told you to go?”

“He's my dad!”

“And you’re his daughter… no matter what.”

For a moment, Rose said nothing. She stared at Hermione, the evening’s events sinking in. The hurtful words that had been exchanged, the fight they had battled, the sacrifice Ron had been willing to make despite it all. “I really have been so awful, haven’t I?”

Hermione nodded. “You have.”

“I just… I thought —”

“You didn’t think, Rose. You assumed. And that can be very dangerous.”

“I just wanted him to be okay with me and… Scorpius.” 

“You never asked him if he was, and that was your mistake, Rose. A very costly one.”

Rose looked down at her hands, turning the card over. She kept pausing on the picture of Ron.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a moment. “I… I know it might take some time, but can you forgive me?”

“Of course,” Hermione said. 

“And Dad?”

“He’ll forgive you,” Hermione assured her. “He already has, I’m sure. You know your dad. He can’t stay angry at you for too long.”

Rose shook her head. “I really hurt him this time, though.”

“He’ll still forgive you. You and Hugo are the only two people in this world who could manage it, but he will.”

Rose didn’t say anything. She continued to flip the card over and over in her hands, watching her father’s photo. 

After a moment, Hermione said, “It took me years to work it out, but I did eventually. The two of you are so similar. You are both impulsive, short-tempered and easily irritated. But you can also both love so fiercely that you have very little control over your emotions when it gets intense. I’ve seen it in your dad for years, but I saw it in you, too, this summer.

“The two of you have this beautiful, amazing bond that until now had been rather rock-solid.”

“I messed that up,” Rose mumbled. “I broke it.”

“You didn’t break it,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “Just damaged it. You’ll be able to fix it. Both of you will.”

There was more silence. More flipping of the card.

“I wasn’t going to leave him alone to die out there,” Rose said. 

“I know.” 

“I thought, if we are going to die tonight, at least he’d have me there with him.”

“He would not have wanted that at all, Sweetheart.”

Fresh tears filled Rose’s eyes. She looked at Hermione. “Why?”

“No pain is worse than losing you. We will always stand in between you and danger, over and over and over again. Just like you stayed with him after he asked you not to. The power of love, Rose. That's what that means.”

Rose swallowed a lump in her throat, looking up at Hermione again. “Why won't he talk to me?”

“Because he's tired. He can’t say what he wants to right now. He’s also angry, but not in the way you think. He blames himself for what happened as much as you blame yourself. The moment Harry told us there were Dementors around, he was out of the house before either of us could tell him otherwise. That was only moments after you had left.”

Rose looked away. “I didn’t know that.”

“He's always been very protective,” Hermione continued. “He's like that with me, too. Harry’s the same. That's why he's angry, Rose. Not because you stayed with him, but because you thought his life was worth more than your own.”

“He’s much more important than I am,” Rose said. She waved the card at Hermione. “I’m never going to get on a Chocolate Frog card. I’m never going to save the world. I’m proud of you guys. Dad and you. But I’m never going to be that great. I can’t even cast a stupid Patronus.”

Despite herself, Hermione smiled. “You have no need to, Sweetheart. Well, you shouldn’t have. Dementors were supposed to have been destroyed after the war. It’s advanced magic, and we only learnt it at your age because we had to. Not for the fun of it.”

“It’s useful for other things too, though,” Rose said. 

“And you’ll learn it in time,” Hermione promised. “But it’s not something you need to worry about now.”

Rose swallowed. “If I had, that Muggle —”

“Sweetheart, that’s not your fault. I know it’s hard to see, but those Dementors took four fully trained Aurors to contain tonight. No one would have expected you to have handled that on your own. No one blames you.”

“Dad did it on his own for a bit.”

Hermione kissed Rose’s forehead. “You need to sleep. I know you want to see your dad, but I don’t think tonight is the best time. You’ve both been through a lot and you’re both exhausted. The morning will be much better for both of you.”

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but when nothing came out, she nodded. “I love you, Mum. And I really am sorry for everything. I know I said some awful things to you, too.”

Hermione smiled. “I love you too, Sweetheart. And that’s okay. I’m just glad to have the true Rose back. I didn’t like the other one all that much.” She kissed Rose’s forehead again. “Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Hermione left her daughter’s bedroom and entered her own next door. What she found was not much better than what she’d left. One wrecked person to another. 

Ron sat on the edge of the bed, half undressed, with his face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook, telling her he was crying. 

She sat down beside him, placing a hand on his back. 

“She’s okay.”

Ron said nothing for a long time, not looking at her, not moving. He simply sat there, shoulders shaking every so often. Eventually, he looked at her, shaking his head.

“It’s my fault,” he said. 

“No it’s not.”

“I said it to her, when I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have let her words get to me like they did. She's a kid, a teenager — it's expected for her to say it at least once in her life. But me, her father… I'm supposed to…  _ not  _ say it back.”

“She hurt you, Ron, and she said it with the intention to hurt you,” Hermione argued. “She knew what she was doing.”

“I’m the adult here. I should have sucked it up. I should have sent her to her room. I shouldn’t have let her leave.”

“It was me who let her leave,” Hermione reminded him. 

“I just… I just said it. I don’t know why. And it almost cost us  _ everything _ . She was so close, Hermione. Closer than I want to tell you. If I had been just a second later they would have… they would have had her.” His voice cracked. He looked at her, seeing the question in her eyes, that she already knew the answer to anyway.

“I would have done it,” he said. “If they wanted someone, it was going to be me.”

Hermione smiled, resting her head on his bare shoulder. “Well, I’m glad it didn’t come to that.” 

“Yeah, due to sheer luck. It’s what saved us. Me finding her at the last minute, Harry and Dean and the others finding both of us a moment later… all luck.”

“That’s not true, and you know it,” Hermione said. “Don’t sell yourself short. She is so damn lucky to have a dad who loves her like you do and who is also an exceptionally skilled wizard, particularly when casting a Patronus charm.”

The next moment, he was kissing her with so much desperation, it caught her off guard. She pulled away, looking at him with a mix of surprise and affection. "Ron…"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just feel… nothing. I want to feel something. You make me so happy, and I —” His body shook again.

"It's the Dementors," Hermione said. She kissed him back, gently. “It’s the Dementors. You need to sleep, Ron. Get some rest.”

Ron wrapped both arms around her, pulling her towards him. He wanted comfort, love, and she couldn’t refuse him in this state. He wasn’t used to feeling nothing.

“I’m proud of you.”

“How's Rose feeling?” he asked. 

“Confused. Desperate to see you, but I said the same thing to her as I’ll say to you. Leave it until tomorrow, when you both have a clearer head.”

Ron nodded, pulling her even closer to him. “I was ready to go,” he said, “but I’m glad I’m alive.”

“So am I,” Hermione said, her voice soft. She nestled into him. “So am I.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Ron finally talk to one another.

**Chapter Ten**

_ A heart that’s broke is a heart that’s been loved _

_ “Supermarket Flowers”, Ed Sheeran _

There was a knock at the door and Rose looked up, her heart pounding in her chest. Every knock had had her like this, but it had never been the one person she wanted to see —  _ needed  _ to see. 

This time, however, this time — 

“Can I talk to you?”

Rose nodded, moving over on her bed to make room for Ron. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt — a new emotion for both of them. They'd never been like this. He was the person she was able to tell anything to. 

“Dad. I'm —”

“Let me go first, Rosie,” he pleaded.

Rosie. She'd never loved that nickname more. She nodded.

“Rosie, I hate what happened last night. I wish none of it happened. I will probably never forgive myself for what I said to you, but…” He turned teary eyes toward her, which caught Rose off guard. She'd never seen him cry before. She hadn't even thought it was something he did.

“Dad…” She reached out and rubbed his arm. She wished she could do more. 

His other hand closed over hers and warmth surged through her. 

“I don’t want you to cry,” she whispered. 

He gave her a half smile. “After all the times I’ve seen you cry? Really? Things could have turned out very different last night. Give me a small break.”

Was that a joke he was trying to make? She thought so, so she laughed. He smiled. 

“I’ll give you the biggest break ever if you forgive me for what I said.”

He thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded. “I can forgive you for that. I know you didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it either. But I’m not sure I can forgive you for staying with me.”

“I did what anyone would have done,” Rose said. “Mum would have stayed with you, too.”

“Your mother can at least cast a Patronus to try and defend herself,” Ron said gently, still smiling. “You were completely defenceless against them.”

“Yes, I know. But I tried to —”

“Rose, you’re not getting it.” His smile had gone again. Tears rolled down his cheeks now, and Rose was torn between looking away and wanting to hug him. She regretfully chose the former. “I was willing to do whatever it took to keep you safe, but by you not listening to me, it was almost all for nothing. We both would have been gone.”

Rose fell silent. She’d not thought of it like that. Her dad had been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, but she’d also been willing to do the same. Then they both would have died. “I’m-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. But just know I’m extremely angry with you for it.”

She nodded, her heart sinking. Was this what he had come here to talk to her about? To tell her that he’d not be able to forgive her?

They sat in silence for a moment, neither looking at the other. It was Rose who spoke first again. “Dad, do you know what happened to that Muggle?”

Ron shook his head. “There was nothing that could be done, Rosie. It's not your fault, though!” he added hurriedly, turning to see her defeated expression. 

“I tried. I really tried to help him. I tried to make a Patronus, but I just couldn't. I… I couldn't think of anything happy in that moment.”

“They were very powerful Dementors, Rosie. More powerful than I've ever seen. It took everything I had to cast that Patronus and it was relatively weak —”

“It was  _ strong _ ,” Rose insisted. “It really was!”

Ron shrugged. “It took a lot of effort, a lot of power to conjure that, Rosie. If… it wasn't you there I'm not sure I could have managed it at all.”

Rose studied him for a moment. “You had to use a really happy memory, didn't you?” 

He nodded.

“Your wedding?” Rose guessed. He always said it was one of the happiest days of his life, marrying Hermione. 

“ _ What? _ Rosie, no. I love your mum with all of my heart, and then some, but… I had to use something deeper than that. Something that I've cherished as my fondest memory from the moment it happened. Something that I think about every time I look at you.”

Rose swallowed. “Me?”

Ron nodded. “The moment I held you in my arms.” He looked at her affectionately. “The first time I saw you and I could hold you and I could finally lay eyes on the little girl I wanted more than anything else in this world.”

“ _ I'm  _ your memory?” Rose asked, feeling her own tears threatening to fall.

“Rosie, when you were placed in my arms, I was so scared to hold you, but at the same time I didn't want to let you go. It was a moment of my life -  _ the  _ moment - where I felt unconditional love for the very first time. I knew in that moment that there were no longer any boundaries. That  _ no matter what happened _ , what you did, I'd love you. Forever.”

Rose was speechless. She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She knew he wasn't good at expressing his feelings with words, and therefore this was taking a lot out of him to tell her how he felt. With her, he'd never had to before. She'd always known. 

“From that moment on, I was a dad and it is a role I've cherished ever since. I was first yours, then eventually Hugo's, and the two of you became my life. No one else could make me feel as happy and as worried as you two have. There's no one else in this world I love more than my kids. Being an Auror, getting my name on a chocolate frog card… that's nothing in comparison to how proud I am of both of you. I'd trade it all in, in a heartbeat, to have you and never lose you, Rosie.” He nodded. “That was my happy memory. That's why I could cast that Patronus then. Because that moment I held you is the very moment I loved you and when I vowed that if you were ever in danger, I'd do whatever it took to protect you. And that includes offering myself up to the Dementors in exchange for your safety.”

“Were you scared?” Rose asked.

“Of course.They say succumbing to the Dementors is a fate worse than death. No one wants it to happen to them.”

“But you did it for me?”

“And you did it for me?” Ron smiled at her as she blushed. 

“Dad… you're… you're basically my hero, if I want to use that term.”

“Rosie, it wasn't heroic —”

“No, I mean… for everything. I've always been so proud to be your daughter. I mean, you and Mum  _ are _ basically heroes. Everyone says it. I know you don't like talking about it, but I've learnt enough at school to understand what it is you went through and the sacrifices you made. It makes me really proud that I can say I not only know those heroes, but they're my family.”

“And they love you,” Ron said, smiling again. “And, I think we can include your Uncle in that statement too. Not just your mother and I.”

Rose tossed him the chocolate frog card that she’d slept with under her pillow over night. “I kept it,” she said. “I thought it was cool, even if no one else did. They’re for people who have lived good lives. Who have made a difference in some way. Not many people can say their dad is on one. Or their mum, as well. I’m super proud.”

Ron picked the card up, looking at it with deep fascination. “They could have chosen a better picture, you know?”

Rose laughed. “I think you look great. Too professional, though.”

“Yeah. I agree. Maybe I’ll write to them and let them know…” He handed her back the card. 

Rose bit her lip. “I really like Scorpius. I thought you'd be mad if you found out, so I thought I'd make it easier if I avoided talking to you about it. I never meant to be so horrible to you. I never meant to say anything that I said. I didn’t think it would go that far. I just didn’t want you to tell me how bad you thought it was that I was with him.”

“Well, in truth, Rosie, I already knew. I’ve known for a while. Quite frankly, I didn’t care if you talked to me about it or not. I just wanted to talk to  _ you _ . My daughter.”

Rose felt herself go red. She remembered all of his attempts to speak to her, and how she’d yelled at him every time. 

“I just want you to be happy, Rosie.”

“Even if it’s with someone you hate?”

“I don’t hate Scorpius Malfoy. I’ve never met him to hate him. Do you plan on introducing us at any point?”

“You… you want to  _ meet  _ him?” Rose asked, slightly bewildered. 

“Well, I do need to make sure he’s treating you right.”

“He is. I just assumed you wouldn’t want to —”

“You’ve done a very good job at assuming things lately. Maybe it’s time you let  _ me  _ decide how I'm feeling, okay?”

“Okay.” She looked at him, feeling fresh tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Even if she was fifteen and no longer needed him as much as she used to, surely she was not too old for a hug? “I really am sorry!” She threw herself into his arms, burying her face against his chest. He welcomed it, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Hugging him had never felt so good. 

His chin rested on top of her head. He was shaking. Was he crying again?

She pulled away, looking up to see more tears falling from his own eyes. This time, she smiled, reaching up to wipe them away. “You're not meant to cry,” she teased. 

He smiled, laughing slightly. “Sorry.”

She hugged him again, understanding why he was crying. He'd missed her, just as much as she'd missed him. If only she'd talked to him, told him how she was feeling, she knew now that he would have been okay with everything. She wouldn’t have wasted a whole summer of not speaking with her dad — her favourite person in the whole world. 

“If I had told you about Scorpius, would you have liked it?” She pulled away, staring into his blood shot eyes. 

“No, but I would have understood,” he said. “Or at least, tried to. I was your age once, you know. I do know what it's like to like someone.”

She nodded. “And if one day we get married…”

“Let's not get too far ahead,” Ron said, grinning. “You haven't…  _ done  _ anything with him, have you?” he then asked, frowning.

“Only kissed him,” Rose assured him.

He nodded. “Well let's keep it that way for a few more years, yeah? You don't want to make any decisions you might regret. Not when you're fifteen.”

He sounded so serious, Rose burst into a fit of giggles. 

“What's so funny?” Ron asked.

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because you say it as if  _ you  _ made those decisions at fifteen, when I know for a fact that your only serious relationship has been with Mum, and that happened when you were eighteen. She told me.”

“Well, let's hope it's the same for you,” Ron said. 

Rose grinned and Ron placed a kiss on her forehead. He climbed up from her bed. “Now, how much longer are you going to hide up here for?”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“Am I truly forgiven?”

“For being so distant during the one time each year I get to see you? Yes. For putting my life above your own… never.”

“Dad —”

“You'll understand one day, Rosie, but for now, why don't you come and see your family. I'm not the only one who's missed you. And I think there's some things you need to say to your brother to repair some damage you've caused.”

“Is he mad?”

“Scared, more than anything. He's used to his big sister sticking up for him, not attacking him, especially for something he didn't do.”

“He didn't tell you?” Rose asked. 

Ron shook his head. “No, he didn't.”

“Then how —”

“Are you coming downstairs, or not?”

Desperate to not get into any more arguments with her dad,  _ ever _ , Rose nodded and jumped up from her bed. She slipped her hand into his and he squeezed tightly. “So, where do I start in saying sorry?”

“I think your brother is a good place to start,” Ron said. “What do you think?”

Rose nodded. She’d been in such a rage that she barely remembered what had happened. What she did remember was seeing the absolute fear in his eyes, perhaps believing she’d go as far as to kill him. 

She’d never felt more shame than she did in that moment. Hugo was her brother, and she’d spent her whole life sticking up for him. He lacked the ability to do it for himself most of the time, preferring to lay low and not draw attention to himself. She never should have done what she had.

As they left her room, she couldn’t help but ask again. “If Hugo didn’t tell you, who did? I won’t get mad. I promise.”

Ron laughed. “You told us, Rosie.”

“No I didn’t.”

Ron nodded. “You did. Not in as many words, but every letter you sent us this year had at least one mention of him. You probably didn’t realise, but we worked it out.”

“He could have just been my friend.”

“He could have, yes. But we knew it was more.”

“How?”

Ron smiled. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Rosie. When you like someone, they seem to pop up in conversations without you even realising. When they’re on your mind, you talk about them. It’s how our brains work. But I don’t understand how brains work all that well. I just knew because I used to do that about your mother without realising. Apparently your grandmother worked it out because I mentioned her in every letter, but Harry might have popped up in every few. She never did say anything to me, though. Might have helped if she had. As it might have helped if I’d said something to you. Your mother, well she’s smart like that. She just knew.”

“Knew what?” Rose asked, descending the stairs. “About me and Scorpius, or that you fancied her long before you told her?”

“Both, probably,” Ron said with a shrug. “As I said, she’s smart. The cleverest person I know."

Hugo and Hermione were waiting in the living room. Seeing them, Hugo backed away, closer to Hermione. 

Rose winced. They’d hadn’t always gotten along, but she’d always stuck up for her little brother when it counted. And they never fought anywhere near as much as James and Albus did. Seeing him scared of her was possibly a bigger wake up call than her dad no longer wanting to speak to her. 

She looked up at Ron, who nodded encouragingly. She had a hell of a lot of things to apologise for, and she had absolutely no idea how to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's encouraging comments so far for this story. Being my first story published here, I have truly appreciated your kind words and interest in this!
> 
> As this draws to an end, I will mention that I have published the first chapter of a new story. It is a post-war Romione and will be MASSIVE with an undetermined number of chapters currently. It's called When I Have You, and is basically romance and fluff, so if you're interested, please feel free to check that out too. I'd love to hear your thoughts on that one as well!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Scorpius try to organise a truce between their families.

**Chapter Eleven**

_ And I can't fight what I know is beyond my control _

_ Surrender is so easy, I love you completely _

_ “Completely”, Shane Filan _

Rose got halfway down the stairs before stopping. She’d rehearsed her speech five times in her room; both she and Scorpius had planned through letters  _ exactly _ what they were going to say to each of their parents. It was quite convincing, in her opinion. But as she began making her way down the stairs, an abundance of nerves overcame her. 

She was back on good terms with her family. They had forgiven her (for some reason) and she wasn’t entirely sure that what she had to say would keep it that way. She wasn’t stupid; she knew the details of the war and she didn’t blame either of her parents for having a strenuous relationship with the Malfoys. 

But Scorpius was different. He wasn’t like his parents. He was kinder, more caring...

“You okay there, Rosie?”

Rose jumped. She hadn’t seen her dad enter the living area. It had been a long time since she’d seen him dressed in anything other than his work robes, but he’d finally managed to get a day off (or five). Ever since the incident with the Dementors, he’d been granted leave, apparently something about if he was to come into contact with them again, they’d probably finish him off this time. 

“Y-yes,” she stammered, taking the rest of the stairs and coming to stand in front of him. 

Her dad studied her, wearing an amused expression. “Then why do you look so nervous?” he asked. 

Rose hesitated.

“Rosie?” Now he looked slightly worried. 

“It’s… I’ve been talking to Scorpius, and we’ve decided…”

“He hasn’t broken things off already?” her dad asked, his smile vanishing. 

“What? Oh, no. No, he hasn’t. No, I’ve been talking to him about you meeting him and… me meeting his parents.” She looked down at her feet. 

“Ah.” It was obvious her dad wanted to say something about such a matter, but then thought better of it. “Well, I suppose the Malfoys let us into their home not so long ago. And we made it a good twenty something years of them not knowing where we live. A good amount of time, if you ask me.”

Rose smiled. “We planned around that, Dad.”

“Oh, yes?”

“We’re going to have dinner,” Rose said. “Together. Our family and Scorpius’ family. We’ll meet in Diagon Alley, in a  _ public  _ place, and it’ll just be dinner.” She looked up hopefully at him. It was obvious he hadn’t expected that response. 

“I know it’s going to be uncomfortable, but… we just really want everyone to be okay, and we think it’s the best way. No one has to go to anyone’s houses, and you’re in public. Scorpius is a bit worried about his parents, truthfully, so he suggested the public place. Please, Dad?”

“When is it?” Ron asked, stiffly.

“Tomorrow night.”

He gave a short nod. “Well, I’ll obviously have to speak to your mother about it, to make sure we are available then, but… I guess that shouldn’t be an issue.”

“So, you’ll come to dinner?” Rose asked, beaming.

“If your mother says it’s okay,” Ron said, nodding. He didn’t look pleased about it, but it seemed that — like Rose — he wasn’t willing to put any more strain on their relationship, and if keeping the peace meant going out to dinner with Draco Malfoy and his wife, then so be it. 

Rose’s smile only grew wider. She threw her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug. She felt him relax against her.

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best!”

“Hmph. Well, Rosie, you’re just lucky you’re you,” he said, hugging her back. “Because I’m not sure I’d sit through it for anyone else.”

“I love you, Dad.” 

He looked down at her, and she could practically see his chest swell with happiness. It had been a long time since she’d said that and really meant it. He pulled her towards him again, holding her even tighter than before. 

“I love you too, Rosie. I love you so much.”

...

“Wow, don’t you look…  _ amazing. _ ” Ron couldn’t contain his smile as he saw Hermione all dressed up. It was rare she did it. It was rare for any of them to dress up, due to working so much. 

Hermione smiled at him through the mirror. “It’s not too fancy, is it? I’m not sure…”

“You look beautiful,” Ron assured her, spinning her around to face him. He kissed her, her lips tasting sweet from whatever she had put on them. “And when we get home, I will be more than happy to volunteer to take it off.” 

Hermione shook her head at him, smiling, but she didn’t argue against the offer, which he was satisfied with. 

“That is really gross.”

“Well, Rosie,” Ron said, turning to face his daughter, “not our fault if you choose not to knock when you come into  _ our _ room.” He then noticed that she had dressed up too and grinned. “Wow, I’m surrounded by beautiful,  _ beautiful _ women.” He frowned. “Though, I’ll be keeping a very close eye on young Scorpius tonight. Any wandering hands and…” He tapped his pocket where his wand sat. 

Rose smiled. “And do I have to keep an eye on  _ you _ ?”

“Ha!” Ron returned her smile. It felt good to be able to laugh and joke with her again, not having to tiptoe around her, or handle her moods. She was happy once more — as it should have been. 

“We should get going, I guess,” Hermione said. “Or we’ll be late.”

“I’d hate to be the ones showing up late,” Ron said, offering his hand to Hermione. “You know, Harry had a good old laugh when I told him we were having dinner with the Malfoys.”

“Dad!” Rose sighed. “You don’t have to complain about it.”

“Not complaining, Rosie,” Ron said quickly, in no mood to upset her in any way. “It’s just not something I ever thought I’d be doing. Would love a Time Turner to go back and tell thirteen-year-old me that in the future, we’d be doing this. Actually, come to think of it, I’d love to go back and tell  _ Draco Mal  _ —”

“Dad!”

“Ron!”

“Sorry. It’s just going to take some getting used to.” Ron stopped out the front of Hugo’s room and knocked. “You ready, Hu?”

The door opened, and Rose giggled. Hugo was dressed in a fancy suit that would suit a wedding, not a dinner. 

“You look adorably handsome,” Rose said.

Hugo frowned at her, and then looked up at his parents pleadingly. “Do I  _ have _ to go?”

“We were all invited, Hugo,” Hermione said. 

“But I eat with Rose and Scorpius at school every day. I don’t need to —”

Rose gave her little brother a punch in the arm. “Suck it up, Princess.”

“Ow!”

“Come on, let’s go,” Ron said, steering both of his children towards the stairs. “We’ll be Apparating, so Rosie with your mum and Hugo with me.”

The nearest Apparition point was at the end of the street, a special request Hermione had made when they’d moved into the predominantly Muggle area. It was well sheltered, and even if someone saw them vanish, they would most likely think the thick cover of trees had hidden them.

As all four of them walked down the road, Rose slipped her hand into Ron’s and grinned up at him. 

A wave of many different emotions swelled in Ron in that moment. A week ago, she wouldn’t have done that. She would have told him she was too old for such things, if she had been bothered to speak to him at all. But things were back as they should be. His beautiful, little girl was all smiles again and not afraid to show affection once more. 

How close he had come to never seeing her again, and how grateful he was that he had more time with her. A dinner with the Malfoys was a sacrifice he was willing to make to make sure she was happy. 

“Can I go with you, please?” she asked. 

“Well, that depends on Hugo, because I did say —”

“I’ll go with Mum!” Hugo said, a little  _ too _ quickly for Ron’s liking. “I like Apparating with her more.”

“That’s rude,” Ron muttered, but he nodded at Rose. “I guess it’s you and me.”

They reached the cover between the trees and Ron gripped Rose’s hand tightly. He always got slightly nervous, even now, Apparating with his kids. He still remembered his horrible Splinching experience with Harry and Hermione and would hate to be the reason one of his kids experienced it. But, there’d been no issues before. 

Hermione disappeared first with Hugo, and a moment later, Ron Disapparated with Rose, ensuring his hold on her didn’t waver. 

They landed by the Leaky Cauldron, and Rose stumbled slightly. 

“I can’t wait to learn to do that on my own,” she complained, touching her head. 

“Doesn’t really make it much better,” Ron assured her. 

They entered the pub, Hermione smiling and waving to Hannah, who was behind the bar. 

They passed through the pub, Ron and Hermione urging Rose and Hugo forward, quickly. It still wasn’t the most savoury of places, particularly in the evenings. 

“Now,” Ron said, reaching the brick wall before Diagon Alley. “Do you even know where this place is, Rosie?”

Rose nodded. “Just behind Florean Fortescue’s. That’s what Scorpius said, anyway.”

Hermione opened the entrance to Diagon Alley and they set forward. It wasn’t its usual bustling place at six o’clock, but there were still people wandering about. 

Rose walked ahead, her excitement evident at getting the chance to see Scorpius again. 

Ron frowned, but said nothing. Hermione took his hand and smiled, seeming to know what he was thinking. As Hugo ran ahead to join his sister, she leaned closer to him and said, “Are you really going to be okay?”

“I’m going to be okay with meeting Rose’s…  _ boyfriend _ . I don’t think I can ever be okay with having dinner with Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione squeezed his hand. “It’s a real shame you don’t have to work with him every day,” she said. “You come to realise he’s full of it. Besides, he’s not so bad anymore. Not really.”

“Hm.”

Rose led the way to the ice-cream parlour, ducking down a side street, almost  _ skipping _ along. Halfway down, she stopped, and then ran forward, flinging herself into a blond boy’s arms. The two embraced, and then kissed. 

Ron shifted uncomfortably, but Hermione gave his hand another comforting squeeze. 

From behind Scorpius, his parents appeared, also dressed up. Draco Malfoy wore a similar expression to Ron; uncomfortable about their situation. He gave a short nod in Ron’s direction, to which Ron returned after Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. 

It was Scorpius’ mother that seemed the least impressed about this arrangement. Her eyes flicked between Rose, to Ron, to Hugo and then to Hermione, before falling on her son. Her lips pursed together in a thin, tight line. 

“Charming lady,” Ron muttered to Hermione, who once again elbowed him. “Ow!”

“Well, I guess we should go in. They have our table sorted.” Draco looked down at his beaming son and gave a small smile. 

“Good idea,” Hermione said. 

Rose and Scorpius led the way, hand-in-hand and looking delighted, and entirely oblivious, to how their parents were feeling. 

A waiter in a purple tuxedo led them to a table with seven seats. Ron made a point of dragging Hermione to the opposite side to where the Malfoys sat, and insisting that Hugo sit beside him, and Rose next to her brother. 

She shot him a reproachful, warning look, that was so much like her mother he almost looked away. 

“So...nice place,” he commented. “You chose it… Scorpius?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said. “I come here all the time with Mum and Dad. I thought I’d show Rose it, too. And you, her parents. Nice to meet you, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Scorpius,” Hermione said before Ron could say anything. Not that he was going to. He liked how polite Scorpius had been. So different to his father. 

Scorpius turned to his parents. “Dad, you’ve already met Rose. But Mum, this is her.”

“Lovely to meet you, Rose.” The comment was so fake that Ron instinctively reached for his wand — he wasn’t having dinner with the Malfoys without it. Hermione rested her hand over the hand still on the table. 

Draco, who seemed the most uncomfortable out of everyone, picked up the menu that had just appeared in front of them. “Perhaps we should order.”

Everyone fell silent for a while, reading over the menus. After the purple-dressed waiter came by to take their order, the silence continued. 

Rose and Scorpius were holding hands under the table, which Ron kept a very close eye on, while Malfoy and his wife sat as still as statues, their backs straight. Malfoy’s wife — what was her name? — kept looking around as if she was embarrassed to be seen with them.

Ron frowned, opened his mouth to ask her what her problem was, but was interrupted by Malfoy.

“If I may have a word, Weasley?”

“What?”

“A word,” Draco said. “In private.”

Ron looked around at the others — Rose grinning, Hermione giving him a look that said he better behave. “I… sure.”

They both got to their feet. 

“Ron,” Hermione said. “Give me your wand.”

“What? Why?” Ron demanded. He indicated Malfoy. “I’m not —”

“You, too, Draco,” Astoria said. Yes, that was her name. Ron remembered Hermione mentioning it. 

“You don’t seem to trust us having a conversation,” Ron scowled, but he obliged to Hermione’s wishes and passed her his wand. Might have been for the best. 

Draco also reluctantly placed his wand on the table. Not smiling, he indicated that he and Ron go outside in order to have a private conversation about whatever it was he wished to talk about. 

“This better be good, Malfoy,” Ron hissed as Draco pushed open the door. 

“Listen.” He turned and looked at Ron. “This is uncomfortable for both of us. Working together is one thing, but having dinner is —”

“Ridiculous,” Ron finished. 

“And uncomfortable.”

“Glad we can agree on something,” Ron said. 

Draco nodded. “And I hope that we can agree on another thing.” When Ron said nothing, he added, “Our kids.”

Ron was silent.

“Listen, we have our differences that go far too deep to ever properly resolve. But our kids don’t have that, and I wish to keep it that way. I love my son, and I’ve no doubt you love your daughter. I’m sure you can agree that their happiness is paramount.”

“It’s why I’ve been tolerant of this relationship,” Ron said. “For some reason unknown to me, she really likes… Scorpius, and I’m not prepared to have her upset at me again.”

“Again?”

“Not your business, but my point is, they’re happy around one another, and if being friendly with you is what it takes to keep a smile on her face, then it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. For her.”

Draco nodded, agreeing. 

“But,” Ron continued, “if he lays a  _ finger _ on her inappropriately, know that —”

“I’ve no doubt what you’ll do.” Draco sighed, his eyes meeting Ron’s. “I hope that I’ve raised him to be better than that. He likes her, Weasley. I don’t like that he does, but he really likes your daughter, and I’ll make sure he…”

Ron nodded. “Good to hear. But, can I ask? What’s with your wife? She seems a bit put out by it all.”

At that, Draco hesitated. “She’ll… come to terms eventually.”

“Ha! Not too keen on my Rosie’s blood status, is she? Well, same applies to her,” Ron warned. “She says anything to —”

“I’ll handle it,” Draco assured him. To Ron’s surprise, he looked mildly guilty about his wife’s behaviour. Good. 

“Well, this wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ron said. “You and I talking. Having dinner together. What has this world come to?”

They returned to the table, Ron grinning at Hermione’s bewildered expression as he sat back down. “What?” he asked. “Surprised we didn’t get into a punch-up?”

“Mildly,” Hermione confessed. 

“Yeah, well, we’ve agreed on a truce. For our kids’ sake.”

“Well, I’m pleased,” Hermione said, still looking surprised, but smiling. “Here’s your wand back.”

The remainder of dinner was still uncomfortable, but Ron found himself enjoying it more since his talk with Malfoy. He still didn’t like the bloke, but appreciated that he was making an effort for their kids. 

Looking at Rose, he smiled. She had not let go of Scorpius’ hand all night, apart from when he’d needed it to eat. They talked to one another non stop, smiling and laughing, and even including Hugo into their conversation. 

Scorpius was a polite young man, and seemed to lack most of the bad traits his father had, which pleased Ron. And, most importantly, he seemed to really care about his Rosie. 

By eight-thirty, they were ready to all leave. Together, they walked back out to Diagon Alley, Rose and Scorpius still holding hands. And much to Ron’s distaste, turned to face each other and kissed. In front of their parents. It had taken Ron a long time to be game enough to even hold Hermione’s hand around his own parents. 

“Well… this is awkward,” Ron said, turning to look at Hermione. “Is this how we look to her?”

Hermione laughed. “I’m impressed,” she said. “You handled it well.”

“Yeah… well…” He shrugged. “It’s a little easier to handle when she’s delighted by it all.” He leaned forward to kiss her, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He looked down to a beaming Rose. 

“Thanks, Dad,” she said. “For being okay.”

Ron looked around. It was just the four of them. The Malfoys had left. “It’s my pleasure, Rosie. Where’d they go?”

“They left,” Rose said matter-of-factly. “You were too busy looking at Mum.” She grinned. 

“Well, that was rude,” Ron muttered. “Didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Are we going now?” Rose asked.

“If you want,” Ron said. “Did you get enough time with Scorpius? I mean, you didn’t let him go all night, but —”

“I’ll see him soon, Dad,” Rose said. “We can go.”

“Alright.” 

The four of them began making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Ron catching Hermione’s hand. She smiled at him.

“You know,” he said in the empty alley, “despite everything that has happened, I’ve never felt happier. I’ve got quite the perfect family. I’d love to go back and tell eleven year old me that this is how it turns out. Eleven year old Ron Weasley would have so many confidence issues resolved.”

“Yes, because that’s what an eleven year old boy wants to hear,” Hermione said mildly, but amused. “You’d probably be disappointed unless you said you’d become Quidditch Captain, or playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, or something like that.”

“Very true,” Ron replied thoughtfully. “That would have been nice as well.” He threw an arm across Hermione’s shoulder, drawing her towards him. “He would be horrified to learn he marries you.”

Hermione smiled. “I’m not sure eleven year old Hermione would have been too pleased either.”

“Can you stop talking about that, please?” Rose cried, looking exasperated. 

“Yeah, it’s gross,” Hugo added.

“Says you who kept her hand permanently attached to Scorpius Malfoy tonight,” Ron said. “And let’s not forget the kissing too. Not something I wish to see.”

“Well, get used to it,” Rose said as they reached the archway that would lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Yeah, well, get used to it here, too,” Ron retorted. 

“At least we aren’t a hundred,” Rose said, opening the door to the pub. “It’s worse when you’re old.”

“Watch it,” Ron warned. “And I could tell you some stories about how age simply makes —  _ ouch _ !” He looked at Hermione, rubbing the spot on his arm where she had whacked him. “I was just going to say how age simply makes me love you more.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, apparently knowing full well that was  _ not  _ what he was going to say. “Come on,” she said, “Let’s go home. We’ll Floo home this time.” She ushered her children towards the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, and she and Ron watched as they disappeared. 

“You know, we could just… not come home for a bit,” Ron said, grinning. “Have a drink or two. Oh, look, it’s Neville!” He waved as Neville emerged from upstairs. “Haven’t seen him in so long.”

“Come on,” Hermione said, smiling and forcing him into the fireplace. “We can arrange something another day.”

Once home, Rose waited for Ron at the fireplace. When he stepped out, she hugged him once more, looking up at him and beaming. “Thanks, Dad. I mean it.”

“Of course, Rosie.” 

“And thanks for being my dad. I… what I said before, I never meant it.”

“I know.” Ron held her tight. 

“I’m always glad you’re my dad.”

“And I’ve never been prouder to call you my daughter,” Ron said. He kissed the top of her head. “You may be growing up, but you’re still the same little Rosie I held fifteen years ago. You can just talk back now.”

Rose pulled away. “Thanks for a great night. I’m going to bed now.” She turned to Hermione, who’d just appeared from the fireplace. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before hugging her too. “Thanks, Mum. I know we don’t always get along, but I love you too.”

“Night, Rosie,” Ron and Hermione said together, and Rose practically skipped up the stairs. 

They looked to Hugo. 

“Is hugging your dad still acceptable for you?” Ron asked. “I mean, I know when I was your age, I wouldn’t have —”

But, apparently thrilled by the invitation, Hugo threw his arms around Ron just as Rose had, and then repeated it with Hermione too. They all smiled. 

When he’d vanished as well, Ron turned to Hermione and grinned. “And is it still okay for you to hug your husband?” he teased, but he didn’t wait for her to respond before he drew her towards him, hugging her as well. “Four days later and I’m still feeling the effects of those bloody Dementors.” He hugged her tighter.

After a moment, Hermione pulled away, smiling up at him. “You seem happier each day, though. And now that you and Rosie are back on speaking terms, that’s definitely lifted your mood.” She paused, their arms still around one another. “She’ll never forget that moment, you know? And I don’t mean tonight, but I meant what happened before. It will be something that bonds the two of you forever. More than the bond you already had with her, I mean.”

Ron grunted. “Hm, yeah. As long as she has a smile on her face, then that’s all that matters. As long as both our kids do. They’re well provided for here, which is all I could ask for. They have everything they need.”

“And want, when you’re concerned,” Hermione added, pulling away finally and pulling him towards the stairs. 

“When you grew up as I did, you’d understand,” Ron said. “And does this mean you’re accepting my offer to take off that dress?” he added.

“This means that I’m tired and want to go to bed,” Hermione replied, though there was a smile tugging at her lips. 

Once they reached the landing, Ron kissed her and said, “I’ve just got one more thing to do, but  _ please _ don’t be asleep when I come back.” He kissed her again, vaguely hearing Hermione’s response about not being able to promise anything as he opened Hugo’s door. Hugo was in bed, but had his light still on. 

“Just saying goodnight again,” he said. 

“Night, Dad,” Hugo said, smiling. 

“And tomorrow, we can get some more of that Quidditch practice in. All day, if you’d like.”

“Doing that won’t make you tired?” Hugo asked. 

“Nah, it actually cheers me up. Quidditch and spending time with you. What could make me happier?”

Ron saw the flush of pleasure to grace Hugo’s cheeks and was glad. He smiled. “I love you, mate.”

Hugo’s cheeks became even redder and as Ron closed the door, it was possibly the biggest smile he’d ever seen on his son’s face. 

He crossed the hall to Rose’s room, opening it as he had done Hugo’s. 

“Night, Rosie.”

“Night, Dad,” Rose said, looking up from her book. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Rosie.” 

Ron closed her door, smiling. How he was glad things were back to how they used to be. Rosie was talking to him, he’d been four days without Dementors… and there were still two weeks of summer left before the kids went back to school. 

“Are you coming to bed, or are you just going to stand there smiling stupidly?” Hermione asked, appearing in their bedroom doorway. 

He looked up at her, grinning, and noticing that she  _ hadn’t _ taken her dress off yet. “I’m just happy,” he said. “I just feel happy.” And he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the official story. Next week is the epilogue!
> 
> Please be sure to check out my other story When I Have You that is now published on here. It is going to go for much longer than this!
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments. I have enjoyed reading them all!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to this story.

**Epilogue**

_ And it's a great day to be alive _

_ I know the sun's still shining _

_ When I close my eyes _

_ There's some hard times in the neighborhood _

_ But why can't every day be just this good _

_ \- It’s A Great Day To Be Alive, Travis Tritt _

The steam from the train filled the platform so that Ron could barely see Rose and Hugo two feet ahead of him. They were each pushing their trolleys containing their trunks and animals, weaving in and out of the crowd in order to find their favourite carriage on the train. 

Ron trailed with Hermione behind them, his arm slightly around her waist as they struggled to keep up with their children.

“Getting too old for this,” Ron said as Rose and Hugo finally stopped, unloading their trunks to a train conductor. 

Hermione scoffed, but said nothing. He did notice a smile playing at her lips, though, and he smiled too. Complaining that he was getting old was a favourite complaint of his — one that she amusedly ignored most of the time. 

From somewhere ahead of them, Harry and Ginny appeared from within the steam. 

“Thought you weren’t going to make it for a bit,” Harry said. “Al and Lily were worried that they’d get some  _ annoying first years _ in their carriage instead.”

“Ha!” Ron said. “And that’s probably why neither of our kids were awarded the Prefect badge for this year, huh? Rosie’s far too much trouble, so I’ve learnt this summer, and Al doesn’t care about looking after the small first years.”

Harry smiled as Rose and Hugo hurried back over to where their parents and aunt and uncle stood. Hermione, always the one more openly sad to see them off each year, engulfed the pair in a big hug. 

Hugo, who had enjoyed a perfectly pleasant relationship with his parents over his time off, pushed her away, appearing with a very red face. He glanced around as if worried that one of his friends might have seen. But if any of his friends  _ were _ on the platform, then they were also being hugged by their parents.

But Rose let Hermione hug her, even giving her a very tight and long hug back. 

“See you, mate,” Ron said, drawing Hugo towards him, offering a quick hug — as long as his son would allow. “Enjoy your third year. I’ll expect you will have finished the Charms NEWT levels by the end of the year.”

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Harry said. 

“Not for Hu,” Ron assured Harry, grinning at Hugo. 

Hugo beamed back. 

“Have fun, Hu,” Ron said as Hugo ran onto the train in search of his cousins and friends. 

Rose was just letting go of Hermione when he looked back at them, Hermione wiping away a few tears from her eyes. It had been  _ years _ since Rose had been comfortable around Hermione — long before this summer had occurred. But it seemed that Rose had gone an extra step and was now also making an attempt with her mother as well as with Ron. 

Hermione looked thoroughly delighted by the prospect. 

Grinning, Ron held out his arms for Rose to hug him. She was almost as tall as he was now, her long red hair left out and falling down to her waist. She rarely had it out these days because of its length, but for some reason had decided that she wanted it that way today. Ron wondered if Scorpius Malfoy had made a comment about liking it. 

She fell into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, now what she could reach them. 

“Be good this year, Rosie,” he said, holding her tightly. 

“Love you, Dad,” Rose said, her face pressed against him. 

“I love you, too, Rosie,” he said as she pulled away. He smiled at her. “But you know that.”

She smiled back and after another quick hug, she, too, vanished onto the train. 

“Sickening,” Harry said with a grin. 

“Don’t care,” Ron said. “I’m just glad to have her back.”

“I’m glad you’ve got her back,” Harry said. 

The train whistle blew and more steam surrounded them. 

“Anyway,” Harry said as the train began to depart the platform. There was no point in waving, because their kids were now far too old to wave to them from the train. A hug was more than enough. “I’ve been wondering. Do you think you’re ready to come back to work?”

Ron gave a short nod. “Any closer to finding who’s behind the Dementors?” he asked.

“Yes, actually,” Harry said. “And we could really use your help.”

Eyes still on the train, hoping that maybe he’d see at least  _ one _ of his children before they completely vanished for another whole year, Ron said, “Who?”

“Can’t talk about it here, but if you come in on Monday we can brief you.”

The train picked up speed, chugging along until it disappeared around the bend, and Ron sighed, finally looking at Harry. “I think I’m all good to come back,” he said. “Especially with the kids gone — one less thing to worry about. I’ll be there on Monday.”

Harry grinned. “Excellent. We’ve missed you.”

“I’m sure you’ve managed perfectly alright,” Ron said.

“You’d be surprised at how incompetent many others are,” Harry said. “Besides, it’s not just that. I miss working with my best mate.”

“Can’t say I’ve missed waking up early every morning,” Ron said. “But it’ll be boring at home without the kids, Hermione working…”

“You ready?” Hermione asked, coming over to stand beside Ron.

“Yep,” he said. “By the way, I’m going back to work on Monday. Helping to finish off these blasted Dementors.”

Hermione smiled. “I’m pleased. And, I’m sure you’ll get them. You’ve been taking some of them out, haven’t you?” She looked at Harry who nodded his confirmation.

“Still not all of them, and more are still appearing, but we’re getting there.”

“Well, with Ron back, you’ll get there faster,” Hermione said matter-of-factly.

“The pair of you keep talking as if I make all the difference,” Ron said. “Trust me, I  _ don’t _ .”

“You fended off ten Dementors on your own,” Harry reminded him. 

“Not for long.”

“You still managed it.”

“Can we go?” Ron asked, the sudden praise from Harry and Hermione making him uncomfortable. 

They began making their way back to the wall. 

“Usual place?” Harry asked.

“Please,” Ron said. After the kids had gone, the four of them usually stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for a catch up, child-free. “And no more talk about the Dementors. Or me. Let’s talk about something different.”

“I wonder how many broom cupboards Neville will find Rose and Scorpius in this year,” Harry said, and Ron gave him a hard hit around the head, to which Ginny informed Harry that he deserved it. 

They walked the rest of the way from the platform talking about the weather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thank you to everyone who read this, commented on it, kudos'd it, bookmarked it. This was the first story I have ever posted on ao3 so I wasn't sure what to expect, and I was pleasantly pleased by the amount of support this got - especially considering I don't think Ron & Rose stories are all that popular in fanfiction. So THANK YOU.
> 
> I now also have another story published on here called When I Have You which is straight up Romione slice of life and will be much longer than this one, so if you're looking for something else, there's that :)
> 
> Thank you everyone, and I feel glad to have completed something!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am very happy with this whole story, so I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing.


End file.
